No Tears Left To Cry
by Maya Yoan
Summary: Hak is the only one who fall to the cliff. Would Hak survive? Would he able to come back to save the princess and have their happy reunion of marriage? Yona is taken back to Hiryuu Castle by Kan Tae Jun and being forced to marry the man she loved so dearly and now she hates most.
1. Prologue

**.**

**Prologue**

**.**

* * *

Yona grabs his hands, trying to pull him out of his death door "Hak! I'm to help now!?".

"you stupid idiot... run away!", with the state he's in right now, looks like this is the only thing he can do, to ask her run away. The lack of strength due to blood-lost really takes its toll on him "this is impossible for you... hurry and get as far away as you can—".

"NO! NEVER!", she cuts him off and cries harder "Hak... If you die, I won't forgive you?!".

As rain falls on his face, Hak chuckles dryly, bowing his head further "heh, don't make that ugly crying face... it only makes you uglier, you know?".

Her tears stops for a while as sheer annoyance slips to her and strengthens her will of life "what?! Even at the time like this, you—".

"_I'm such an idiot, I know it... but in case this is the last..."_, Hak squeezes her wrist with his other hand (he can't grab her wrist with his hand which holding the edge of the cliff for his dear life and to prevent from pulling her with him into the death door, it's the least thing he'll ever do), his grip almost weak "—sorry, that I love you...".

Yona gasps, she's sure she doesn't hear a thing "...you what?"

"even if you would never belong to me, I just want you to know, I don't expect anything but your happiness... because I love you... forgive me... that's why...", Hak lifts his head up as a single tear comes from the corner of his eyes and smiles apologetically. This is the first time for her to see him crying, maybe even the last time "at least you're the only one who must survive... stay alive, even if it feels like your heart have died, even if you have to live without me. If you do not lost your light, I believe someday we will able to meet again, princess".

They hear Kan Tae Jun shouting "what are you doing?! Pull the princess away from Hak!".

"no?! Let me go?!", she struggles as they are trying to pull her away from her bodyguard. She is only able to reach her hands out to his falling figure, only able to watch the terror in his eyes before their intertwined hands are cruelly separated from each other's grips. She feels like her breath and her heartbeat have stopped as she cries out her heart in anguish and desperation "**HAK!?**".

Hak is the only one who fall to the cliff while Yona is taken back to Hiryuu Castle by Kan Tae Jun and his subordinates. The immortal blonde-haired guy who has watched everything from the first place, mumbles "oh, no… what should Zeno do now?".

He wants to check on Hak, he can't let him die but if he doesn't go to follow them quickly, Yona is going to be taken back to the Hiryuu Castle. He moves to find Hak first since he knows Kan Tae Jun will take her to Hiryuu Castle, he knows to where they will take Yona so he has to find Hak and save him first before following Yona. That's when he feels like he has heard Yellow Dragon God's voice who telling him to go follow his master, as he feels another presence nearby the spot where Hak has fallen.

Clenching his fist and gritting his teeth, Zeno curses inwardly "...fine, I will go to follow the Miss and hopefully, someone will save him".

* * *

Yona doesn't resist at all, she doesn't even move like the doll and only cries with those blank eyes like the empty shell as long as Kan Tae Jun and his subordinates bring her back to Hiryuu Castle in secret. He hides her in the sack, telling that it's his belonging and bribes the servant and lady-in-wait to shut their mouth. After they let him in without questioning him, Tae Jun brings Yona to her room. While his subordinates watch guard in front of the door, sometimes looking outside to check on the condition of the hallway, Tae Jun persuades Yona to stay here.

"princess, just forget him. He's a mere disposable bodyguard who could be replaced by anyone. You will get everything back once we take down Soo Won, who drove you away from the Castle, from the throne. We will tell the truth about the situation on the Five Tribe Meeting tomorrow", Tae Jun touches her shoulders, make sure that she must have known that there'll be a Five Tribe Meeting on the morning before the coronation "I will go to find my father and talk with him to try to get his support. We will meet again tomorrow".

She only nods her head before Tae Jun leaves her. For a second, she witnesses the sky outside at the dusk. It's red. Just like her hair. Just like his blood on her palm. She remembers every words of his last moments before she breaks down into tears. Why, everything she can remember now is only all about **him**?

"forgive me, Hak... I couldn't do this...", Yona sobs before looking around to her room "but wait for me, will you? We will meet again... very soon...".

* * *

Next morning, Keishuk informs to Soo Won about the arrival of Elder Son Mundok and the new Wind Tribe General, Hak's successor. Once Soo Won and Keishuk arrive on the throne room for Five Tribe Meeting to get the last approval before the King's coronation, Soo Won wears yellow robe of the soon-crowned King and all of Five Tribe Generals gather here.

The situation is strange and the air feels so tense.

Actually, what happens?

After telling them all that Mundok has chosen Tae Woo as their next Wind Tribe General after Son Hak's disappearance, Kan Soo Jin stands up and bows his head "I apologize, Lord Soo Won, but my son found princess Yona and he has brought her here. She's waiting for us in her room".

Soo Won, Keishuk and Joo Doh feel their body stiffened. Geun Tae crosses his arms and looks around on guard. Mundok and Tae Woo exchange surprised and bewilderment eyes. Joon Gi peeks the situation from the corner of his eyes.

Whatever it is, Geun Tae doesn't like this situation "how about the Thunder Beast?".

"that's—".

Before his son answers something stupid, Kan Soo Jin quickly covers up "how about we meet the princess and ask her to clear **everything** before we decide to continue the coronation today or not? I believe it will not take too many times, right? Lord Soo Won".

Keishuk grits his teeth and Joo Doh clenches his fists.

You can say their head is about to chopped off of its place right now.

"why not?", Soo Won gently smiles before sighing in relief. He looks having so much sincerity "I'm relieved that my cousin has been found. Why don't you tell us sooner, Lord Tae Jun?".

He nervously adds, not daring to look straight to Soo Won who feels frightening despite his perky and gentle smile "ah... it's because the princess herself asked me to wait until this morning and to keep her presence as a secret before Elder Mundok came".

"well, I understand... she's been going through so much terrible things and she must have felt terrified, surely she needs reassurance from Elder Mundok", Soo Won turns to the door "why don't we go to check on her now? Like you said, the coronation can wait".

But when they arrive on Yona's room, they feel confused for no response of her, nor presence of someone from her room.

He has really bad feeling so sudden and Mundok lowers his body, passing through to the front "let's just open the door".

They are surprised when they find Yona laying on the floor with blood comes out from the corner of her mouth and her neck, staring to nothing with her half-opened eyes.

"YONA?!", Soo Won rushes to her side, cradling her head on his lap. He puts his fingers on her neck, checking the vitals before frantically screaming "CALL THE PHYSICIAN, QUICK!?".

"_no, Yona... you should have been with Hak, safe and sound under his protection... why are you dying in front of my eyes instead? my pride has cornered you, until you choose the path of death. I no longer able to be forgiven from the first place"_, Soo Won cradles her unresponsive body in his arm, patting her cheek "Yona? Hey, wake up...".

Next second, a couple of people barge in. Blonde-haired man in ivy cloak and one of court-lady with brown hair and eyes.

"MOVE ASIDE!?", blonde-haired pushes Soo Won before ripping his robe, pressing it on top of Yona's neck "Gods above... if you have time to cry, just call the doctor or try to help us to stop her bleeding?!".

"_...am I?"_, Soo Won touches his cheeks, only to find it does wet due to his tears which have fallen unconsciously "oh, I am?".

"fret not, I've got this?! I wouldn't let the princess die?! Just help me with what you all can do?!", woman with brown hair and eyes starts treating Yona's wound before she shouts many instruction and makes them all working like ants under her reign.


	2. A Mess

**.**

**Chapter 1 – A Mess**

**.**

* * *

"_let me process it, son", Soo Jin pinched the bridge of his nose "so, you have captured princess Yona and brought her back to HERE, in Hiryuu Castle and she's in her room right now, after you pushed the Thunder Beast into the cliff and he fell off the cliff of Northern Mountain on the border of Wind and Fire Tribe?"._

_Like an excited child waiting for his father's praise, Tae Jun nodded his head but instead, Soo Jin roared._

"_ARE YOU INSANE?! Do you seriously think everything will be smooth as you expected or you planned?!", Soo Jin shouted and glared down to his son in disbelief "not to mention, who know what Mundok will do if he knows this?! This is enough to lit up the beacon to create the clash between us with the Wind Tribe!? Maybe I should bait you to Mundok when knowing—"._

"_but Father, let's think about it?! We could put all the guilt and responsibility on Soo Won and I have talked with the princess. She said she will cooperate with us as long as we support her to gain back the throne and she'd marry me after she could retaliate on Soo Won!?"._

_Soo Jin narrowed his eyes dubiously "...are you sure?"._

"_yes, as long as Father helped us, too?!"._

_Soo Jin caressed his chin in thoughtful mind. An idea came to his mind._

_His plan was a little disturbed when he found out Soo Won was planning a revolt and killed the late King Il. Soo Won, Yu Hon's son. That brat was nothing like Yu Hon. Maybe he's not stupid, but he's an amateur in strategy and war. Before that brat was crowned as a King, if he supported princess Yona and his second son married with her, it would be far easier to gain the throne. The Wind Tribe already knew Soo Won killed the late King Il and made Hak as scapegoat, surely the Wind Tribe would support princess Yona. Water Tribe would likely 'wait and see' as the usual. He just needed to convince the Earth Tribe and oppressed the Sky Tribe once they put princess Yona on the throne as Queen, with his second son as the King._

_Soo Jin grinned ear to ear "...fine then, I will support you two. If we could get rid of Soo Won quicker, why not? But first, I have to talk with her"._

_When Soo Jin checked on her, she was nothing but a delicate doll, the empty shell who crying with those blank eyes. It seemed she still shocked due to her lost and grief. It only would make it easier for him to control her. They just had to get rid of her if she was become the obstacle or getting in their way. She's only a burden, like the hell she would endanger their position._

* * *

The coronation is delayed. The news about princess Yona has been found within her room in dying state instantly invites the chaos in Hiryuu Castle. Five Tribe Generals, Advisor Keishuk and Soo Won are waiting outside Yona's room in turmoil. After the court physician, Lee Geun Woo has arrived here, he has dragged a couple of blonde-haired man and a court-lady who have rushed in before, to help him treat her wound inside Yona's room. They can ask about who are they later, but for now, they stare anxiously to Soo Won. They don't expect to see the Prince of Kouka crying like that before, when they just found princess Yona in dying state in her room. It's unlike they can ask or talk to him either, not when he looks so depressed like this. Ever since they have to wait as long as they treat her wound, Soo Won leans his forehead above his intertwined fingers to hide his expression, but even though he lowering his head and body further like this, they can feel his stress just from how tensed his body.

When Lee Geun Woo comes out with an unknown pair of blonde-haired guy and court lady with brown hair and eyes, Soo Won quickly stands and approaches them but it's Geun Tae who asking first "how is she, old man?".

"call me Uncle or physician Geun Woo here, brat", the Royal physician, Lee Geun Woo who still has blood-relationship with Geun Tae, frowns before turning to a couple beside him as he tries to relax his body "good work, Chiya. Looks like you've inherited your mother's skill".

Court lady with brown hair and eyes, Chiya bows herself "you're giving too much credit, Lord Geun Woo. I only put myself in autodidac learning and practice it, that's all".

The Royal Physician explains to them all after sighing heavily. He pinches the bridge of his nose before furrowing his eyebrows "...I still could say that all of you found her in time. The wound on the left side of her neck is rather deep, an inches from her artery and she has lost too much blood. Her condition is stable now but either she will die due to blood-lost or survive it, I'm not sure. Had the things which slashed her neck, whatever it was, reached the artery on her neck, she would have died right now... and had we found her quicker, she wouldn't have been in her critical state due to blood-lost right now... but...".

"we have found this nearby on the floor where we have found princess laying, which we assume as something which being used as something to cut her neck", Chiya unwraps the cloth in her hand and reveals the bloodied hairpin, which Soo Won instantly recognises as his gift to Yona on her 16th birthday "at first, we thought about the motives of why the princess was attacked... whether she was attacked by someone else who sneaked into her room and trying to assasinate her using this... but...".

"youngster and their insecurities, honestly...", Geun Woo sighs heavily "just from the position of the wound on her neck near her artery, we assume she was trying to commit suicide".

Soo Won lifts the bloodied hairpin in his hand, looking down to Chiya but before he can say something, the blonde-haired guy who keeps silent all along this time, speaking for the first time "...considering what happened lately, it's understandable".

While all of them turn their eyes in horror or shock to him, Mundok sighs "...I never expected to meet you again in this situation, but long time no see you, Zeno".

"long time no see you too, Elder Mundok", Zeno smiles lopsided before he starts cracking his knuckles. He cracks his neck to the side before clenching and unclenching his fist "but first, I have to do something...".

Zeno swiftly moves like the wind. He kicks Tae Jun on his stomach and punches his jaw before he slamming him to the floor. Geun Tae, Joo Doh and Soo Jin try to stop him but Zeno beats them all with elbowing his ribs, kicking him which successfully sending him to the wall and slamming him to the floor.

Zeno grabs Tae Jun's hands, pinning him down on the floor and stomping on his shoulderblade "this is nothing compared what you did to Mister and Miss. Had you not pushed Mister— Lord Son Hak, down to the cliff which make him fell off the cliff of the Northern mountain, forcefully brought Miss— princess Yona to here, cornered her into despair, princess Yona wouldn't have tried to commit the suicide".

"HE DID WHAT!?", Tae Woo roars and pulls his dagger out of his pocket "HOW DARE YOU—?!".

"Tae Woo", Mundok wraps his arm around young teenager's shoulder "back away, brat".

"but he has... Lord Hak has...", Tae Woo grits his teeth before yelling, holding back his tears "how could you be calm like this, Elder?!".

Next second, Mundok punches the pillar beside him, wrecking it with tremendous power of his fist while his another hand which still holding Tae Woo back, unconsciously gripping his body tighter and Tae Woo bites back a wince of Mundok's iron grip.

"I am trying to be calm right now, despite what he did to my grandson, young boy...", Mundok snarls and glares to them all with his only eye, lowering his bloodied hand "right now, my blood is boiling so get rid him of my sight before I myself kill him with my own hand. NOW".

"and please don't add our patient, Elder!?", Chiya shouts as she approaches Mundok and starts treating the wound on his knuckles. She decides to focus on her task even though she is on the verge of tears "princess is dying... she's stable now... but we don't know, whether she will survive this or not...".

Soo Won tucks Yona's bloodied hairpin into his pocket and looks down to Tae Jun with icy glare. He wears his stern and cold expression, the one he has showed to Yona when he has killed King Il "throw him to the jail until we decide his punishment. We will hear what Yona want to do with you, since she is the one who witness what you did to Hak".

"Tae Woo, go back to Fuuga and do what I instruct to you", Mundok gives quick-explanation to the young Wind boy. After Tae Woo understands what he should do and go back to Fuuga, Mundok turns to Zeno "Zeno, could I rely on you to protect and keep an eye on the princess?".

"you don't have to ask, old friend", Zeno grins lopsided "all of Wind people are family, you said it. As one of Wind tribe citizens, I will do everything to help my family".

Zeno lifts up his fisted-hand and Mundok tosses his fist to his.

Like Mundok, Geun Woo also asks Chiya to join with Zeno to keep an eye on Yona "I'll check on Min Soo and ask him to join with you when he's healthy enough to do so, got it?".

Chiya nods her head in affirmation and joins Zeno, walking into Yona's room. But before Zeno and Chiya come into Yona's room, Soo Won asks, pleading even "wait?! could I stay by her side until she's awake?".

They look dubiously to Soo Won, what they just witness from him is enough to scare them because they never expect to see such expression from usually-gentle-and-kind prince. Chiya rolls her eyes to Zeno and Zeno stares to Soo Won for a moment before he sighs and gives in, letting him to come with them.

As the eldest, Mundok suggests to the Generals to open the secret meeting before they can ask Zeno and Chiya to explain who are they (for Zeno) and what they are doing until they can arrive on Yona's room.

"now, this is a mess...", Geun Tae shakes his head before glaring to Joo Doh "actually, just what have you been doing, Han Joo Doh? How the hell this could be happened?".

"rather than questioning me, isn't it better to think next step about what we should do? Like you see, Lord Soo Won is still too shocked with what he has witnessed", Joo Doh sighs and rubs his temple, suddenly feel the headache "besides, rather than me, I think the Fire Tribe's action is more questionable".

"let me make this clear, my son was doing whatever he felt like again, I have nothing to do with his—".

"have nothing to do, you said?", Geun Tae scoffs "cornered the princess and the Thunder Beast until he fell off of the cliff which in result, cornering the princess into her death door?! what was it then, if it's not the big act of the treason!?", Geun Tae clenches his fist, lifting his accusatory finger "besides, isn't it you who always aim for the throne?!".

Soo Jin growls "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!".

"ALL OF YOU, SILENT PLEASE?!".

Geun Tae, Soo Jin and Joo Doh are taken aback by Joon Gi's unusual attitude to raise his voice like this.

"thank you very much for the distraction", Mundok who keeps silent, clapping his hands "never expected to see you raise your voice like that, Water brat?".

"I thought you would be the one to distract and stop us, as the eldest of us and the one who suggest us to open the secret meeting, Elder Mundok... but nothing, so I did the obvious, I prefer calm situation and their barking isn't helping at all...", ignoring the glares from Joo Doh, Soo Jin and Geun Tae, Joon Gi clarifies "listen, I know this is aggravating but what we could do right now, is only waiting until princess Yona's awake and hear her explanation. Hopefully with that, Lord Soo Won also will recover from his shock. We still have to ask those two to explain to us, right? Why don't we check on princess before asking them to explain everything they know to us?", Joon Gi turns his back, walking to the door "what's more, I also only have one daughter whose age is close with the princess, back then in my home. As a father, I wouldn't want to see my daughter to suffer like the princess has...".

At least, Mundok and Soo Jin understand Joon Gi's sentiment as a father.

"yeah, this time I agree with you", Geun Tae rubs his stinging ribs "I really curious on who is that kid... he elbowed my ribs and I'm sure I'll get the bruises here...".

"only bruises in your ribs, it's better rather than me...", Joo Doh scowls "he kicked my stomach, sending me flying until my back collided on the wall. It felt like I'd throw up... now, my stomach feels ache and my back is stinging, I guess I also will get the bruises".

"and that brat slammed me to the floor", Soo Jin cracks his neck. He doesn't want to admit it out loud, but his back is stinging as well "actually, who is that brat, Elder Mundok?".

Mundok only smirks before leaving them. When they arrive on Yona's room, they find Chiya and Zeno are waiting near the door. Zeno lifts his finger up to his mouth, asking them to shut their mouth before pointing to where they see Soo Won holding Yona's hand. Seems like he's oblivious of their presence.

Soo Won kisses her forehead gently with tears cascade down his cheeks. He drops to his knees beside her bed, burying his face in her bedsheet _"Yona, you have to live... it's alright even if you hate me, want to kill me or can't forgive me... but please, you are not allowed to die... I can't afford it if you die in front of me, especially not after Hak..."_.

In her dream, Yona feels like she's drowning to the deepest sea. She reaches her hand out to the light from the sky outside the water _"someone... anyone... Hak... please, save me..."_.

A warm hand wraps itself around her wrist, pulling her out "it's still too quick to die, dear".

"_who? Father?", _Yona blinks rapidly, trying to recognize the owner of that warm hand _"no... red hair..."_.


	3. Reach

**.**

**Chapter 2 – Reach**

**.**

* * *

When Soo Won falls asleep while holding Yona's hand, Chiya covers him with blanket before turning to the Generals and Mundok "so... I guess Elder Mundok and the Generals have several questions for us, it seems?".

Geun Tae goes forward "and the blonde-haired wind boy here, tell us everything you know".

"Zeno refused to tell you all about anything", gaining the incredulous looks from Generals, Zeno sighs "what? Even though Zeno tells you what he knew, would you believe it?".

It's true, though. Zeno is stranger for them, they don't know him that well (except Mundok).

"see? The best option is to wait princess Yona wake up and let's hear her explanation".

Chiya defends Zeno before they try to cornering or pestering Zeno "when he sneaked into Hiryuu Castle, I met Zeno in the halfway after I checked on Min Soo, my cousin who injured due to arrow on his back that night, when King Il was murdered and princess Yona was kidnapped. He is working as the spy and broker information for General Hak, I can tell he's not bad people".

When Geun Tae asks him to proof himself worth as warrior, Zeno sends icy glare "Zeno suggests you to better not do it because Zeno isn't warrior who meant to fight, but to kill".

Geun Tae, Joo Doh and Soo Jin who have felt his power just now, feel the chilling on their nape.

"now, relax", Mundok ruffles Zeno's head before offering a pouch of candy "want some candy?".

"please do not bait me with candies as if I'm your grandson who just came back home", next second, his stomach growls loudly and Zeno takes some of Mundok's candy "Zeno does hungry, though".

Royal physician Geun Woo comes in time to see the Generals behind Mundok stare to Mundok and Zeno in disbelief while Chiya covers her mouth, giggling with muffle sounds "did I miss something?".

Zeno scowls and grumbles "Chiya, don't laugh. Zeno just remembered that he hasn't eaten yet since... three days ago?".

Chiya snaps her head "how could you forget to eat that long?!".

"now, Earth Tribe brat, please keep an eye on princess and Lord Soo Won with your uncle. Lady, could you bring new clothes and food for him and liquor for me?", Mundok grabs Zeno's shoulders, pushing him gently and telling him to clean himself up "just bring it to the vacant room beside this room".

"as you wish, Elder Mundok", Chiya bows her head elegantly before turning her back. Before leaving this room, she stops in front of Geun Woo "ah, how about my cousin, physician Geun Woo?".

The stern-looking physician offers warm smile to her "he's fine and he's awake already. You could see him".

Ignoring Zeno's protest, Mundok drags him to the vacant room beside this room and after she thanking Geun Woo, Chiya goes to meet his cousin, Min Soo (after she does what Mundok asked).

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone, on the different places, they feel what has happened to their master.

Kija drops to his knee, clutching his chest. He feels his heart lurching out of its place and his Dragon claw throbbing violently. Kija closes his eyes and focuses. Blue light moves to somewhere in a rush, panicked. Green light shines uncontrollably, sometimes bright but sometimes faded, like he feels upset and loses his direction. Yellow light sticks close with Red light whose light starts dimmed. Red light who usually shines powerfully and the brightest of them, is faded.

Kija looks up to the cloudy sky, seems like the storm will hit the earth tonight "actually, what happened? Does this feeling come from you, my master? What should I do?".

"just wait here, Kija. Your fellow Dragon brother will come here to pick you along with your master, sooner or later".

"...father?", Kija snaps his head, looking around but find nothing and no one in his room.

* * *

Throwing his mask to the side, Seiryuu brings both his hand up to his face, covering his throbbing Dragon eyes. He leans his back on the cave wall and groans in pain, wondering why do his eyes feel hurt like this?

"go to her side".

He lifts his face, looking up to the blue-haired man with the same eyes with him wearing fine robes like nobleman. His blue hair reaches his shoulders, tied into half-bun and he's not Ao. It's not the first time he sees ghost in this place but this is the first time he sees his predecessor and it's not Ao, the one who he has wished to see with his eyes.

Unsure, he gulps before asking "...to whom?".

"you know who is she, your blood can feel it. What you should do is to answer the call of your blood".

Yes, when he closes his eyes, he can feel the White light who stays in its place, unmoved but distressed over something. Far from this place, Green light moves rapidly to somewhere, seems like he's panicked. Yellow light who feels like the sun, sticks close with the Red light. Red light who usually powerful and feels like fire is faded, throbbing dully. When he opens his eyes, he has made his choice. He doesn't know why, but what he knows, he can't let the Red light disappear, because it's precious.

His predecessor smiles to him, looking to his resolve and determination "go, and don't look back".

"but how about this village? the villagers... no one protect them".

"this village doesn't worth your protection, they never care and ostracize you, why should you care?", Abi knows it's because the child of the moonlight, Seiryuu of this generation has the purest soul "just go, your master... our master needs you more".

He nods his head. After the ghost of his predecessor disappears from his sight, he packs what he needed quickly. He takes Ao and his sword before running to outside.

* * *

Jae Ha drops one knee, still carrying his cargo on his back because he feels his Dragon leg throbbing, just like his heart lurches on his chest.

With her hand still wrapping itself around his shoulders securely, Gigan looks down to him over his shoulder "what is it, Jae Ha? Do you feel tired already?".

Jae Ha offers his usual gentle smile to Gigan, they're hiking to the cemetery of Gigan's grandchildren, son and daughter-in-law on the downhill of this mountain "ah, no, Captain... it's just... suddenly, my leg feels throbbing...".

Looking down to his sweaty-face and looking to the red sky at the sunset of dusk, she suggests him to rest and takes the closest field as the campsite. Seems like it's going to be stormy night, but luckily they find the convenient cave as their place to stay for a night.

"I'm gonna looking for something edible to eat", Gigan throws the water pouch to Jae Ha before going to hunt something as their dinner tonight "just re-fill our water pouches".

Jae Ha goes to another direction and finds the river. He whistles and bends over, re-filling water pouches on his hand when the earth is shaking violently. Jae Ha quickly leans his back on the nearest tree and sits on the ground until the shaking is stopped.

"the hell just now?".

"JAE-HA?!".

Listening to the urgent on her voice and remembering what just happened, Jae Ha leaps, rushing to find Gigan "Captain, are you okay!?".

Before he gets the answer, Jae Ha's eyes widen at what he has found in front of his eyes. Gigan looks behind to him over her shoulders. Blood on her hands and clothes.

* * *

Red-haired man who pulling her out of the suffocating water smiles fondly to her. Somehow, he looks like Soo Won but his kind aura, it feels like her father. She looks up to her rescuer "...who are you?".

"sup, we can talk later", he smiles kindly before gesturing to someone behind her "look, you have a guest".

When she turns her head, she cries in relief and hugs him "HAK?!".

"you shouldn't be here, princess", Hak hugs her back "you moron, what I told you before to stay alive?".

"no, Hak!? I couldn't bear it... I just realize it...", she sobs violently and looks straight to him "back then when spending time peacefully with Soo Won, the time I spent talking with Soo Won was happy and fun, and I always looked forward to it. I thought I love him, because I have a crush on him, but I was wrong... I have been wrong, Hak... because when I'm with you, Hak, it's a bit different... it gets difficult for me to breathe, and I become afraid to even speak... but I want to get close to you, so much, so that I can't help it... I'm too stubborn to acknowledge it, that my feeling has changed and I lock my feeling for you... without I know ever since when, how important you have been to me... I was too blinded by my love to Soo Won who will never return my love... I never realized, since when did you become so special to me, until I lost you...".

Hak looks down to her, stunned by the sincerity on her eyes "what do you mean?".

"after hearing to your words on that cliff which make me feel really happy, yet so sad because right after that, we have to be separated, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just realize, what I felt to Soo Won was only infatuation and...", Yona blinks her tears away "I love you too".

Hak doesn't say anything at first, he crushes her lips with his, stealing her breath, running his fingers on her hair before he leans his forehead into hers.

Yona smiles, telling him she hopes they can kiss on the real world, not only in her dream "no matter how many times I am betrayed, I will never stop trusting you because I know, I could believe my life with you. Come back to me, Hak... please...".

"I want to, but... if I'm back, there's a chance that the path of love where we walking on will be so dark and deeply suffocating, like the deepest sea, as long as we don't leave 'that place'. Are you okay with that?".

Yona understands Hak referring to Hiryuu Castle and she shakes her head "I don't mind at all... because at least I could still hug you with these hands and feel your warmth that wrapped me gently in the middle of this darkness".

"do you not afraid?".

"afraid?", she wraps her arms around his torso, hugging him again and nuzzling her head against the crook of his neck. She smiles against his broad, warm chest "why should I be afraid when I could meet and together with you again? there's nothing I'm afraid of, as long as Hak stays by my side".

"then go back", Hak smiles sadly "forgive me... even if I no longer able to see you, I'll never leave your side. I'll always stay by your side, as long as you still remember me".

* * *

Soo Won opens his eyes, he finds himself on the void, dark place.

He sees it, Hak and Yona run from some people holding the torches.

Hak guides Yona, holding her hand and they keep running. Yona turns her head to behind, she stumbles and drops to the ground. When she turns her head back, her eyes widen as Hak's back gets stabbed an arrow which supposed to hit her. She holds him before lifting her bloodied palm, stained by his blood. Yona yelps when some hands pulling her backward, separate her from Hak. Hak gets slashed on his back and his front before Hak falls off the cliff. As he falls, Hak turns his body and sharp twig of a stump slashing Hak's torso vertically from his midsection down to his hip before Hak's body landing on the ground. The pool of his blood spreads, getting wider until it reaches Soo Won's foot. Soo Won turns pale as death when he sees the blood comes out of Hak's head, the corner of Hak's mouth and the other wounds on his body. Soo Won drops to his knees, covering his mouth. He feels like throwing up after he finds out that Hak's intestines comes out of the wound on the front of Hak's torso. Soo Won's blood runs cold when he sees Hak's blank looks which supposed to be staring to nothing.

"HAK!?".

Soo Won shifts backward, giving room for Yona who cries hysterically while cradling Hak's head on her arms, tightly holding and shaking Hak's unresponsive body on her arms. Soo Won stiffens under her gaze when she looking to him with her crying face.

"...it's your fault...", Yona takes the hairpin from her pocket, the one that she's got from him. Pointing that hairpin to her neck, she looks straight into him with those blank eyes desperately "murderer".

Soo Won reaches out his hand but it's too late. She collapses to the ground beside Hak, her blood comes out from the corner of her mouth and her neck, staring to nothing with her blank, half-opened eyes.

"Yona!? Hak?!", Soo Won rises, breathing raggedly. His hand flies to cover half of his face while his another hand still holding Yona's. Soo Won sighs in relief when he looking down to Yona's sleeping form even if his perspiration coating his face _"...nightmare? it feels really real..."_.

"have a nightmare?", Geun Woo doesn't need the answer from Soo Won. He knows it just from how he's awake and he pours the water to the cup before offering it to Soo Won, not to mention he also has heard Soo Won kept calling Hak and Yona in his sleep "it's natural, no need to be ashamed about it. It's alright if you don't want to talk about it".

"thank you", Soo Won really means it, both for the drink and for the understanding. He takes a sip of the fresh liquid on the cup before listening to the rattle of window "there's a storm outside?".

"yes", Geun Woo sits back, putting down the cup back to its place before looking back to the pale-faced red-haired princess "it'll be a very long night, I guess".

Geun Tae doesn't say anything although he's been here all this time, only leaning his back on the wall. Joo Doh, Mundok, Zeno and Chiya have joined them to keep an eye on the princess and Soo Won, while Joon Gi and Soo Jin have stayed on their room. Suddenly, Zeno stands because realizing Yona's movement. For a while, her body's thrashing around before they have to hold her down. She cries and reaches out her hand upwards before her eyes snap opened, shouting Hak's name.

Breathing raggedly, Yona blinks away her tears, looking up to her palm "...I'm still alive, huh?".

"YONA!?", unconsciously Soo Won snaps to her, looking down to her incredulously. She has no idea as to how worried sick they are and that's what she said the first time? "please don't make it sounded like you regret it for survive!?".

Yona stares to Soo Won before turning her head to the side. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fist, she chokes back her tears. Why? Why it has to be him, the first person she's seen when she wakes up, instead of Hak?


	4. Forbidden Fruit of Kouka

**.**

**Chapter 3 – Forbidden Fruit Of Kouka**

**.**

* * *

"any reason about why you have to drag me here?", Zeno's been zen enough and clean after he cleaned up, now sitting on the floor, face to face with Mundok, enjoying the liquor on his cup after devouring his food vigorously "not only to give me food and new clothes, right? Thank you very much, by the way".

"you're welcome. Seriously, you have to remind yourself to eat more properly. Even if you can't die due to hungry, you still could be starving, right?", Mundok puts down his cup on the floor "tell me what you know about my grandson. Have you found or checked on him before following the princess?".

"like I said before, your grandson fell off that cliff after he was cornered by fire tribe soldiers under the second son of Fire Tribe General", Zeno sighs heavily, wondering if he even has made the right choice to leave Hak just like that "and Zeno didn't have time to, so I don't know how your grandson's doing. Zeno's so sorry. What Zeno knew, there are someone lives along with the priest nearby the ".

"fret not. I believe he would kick you to follow the princess if you didn't prioritize her and went to find him", Mundok tries to pressure whatever pent-up emotions inside him, trying to convince himself that his grandson will be alright and will not die that easily, hopefully "I also had asked Tae Woo to find Hak right away along with those kids as I sent him back to Fuuga. Now... how about your brothers?".

Zeno closes his eyes. He feels it, his brothers. White one seems upset and concerned but still stays at its place. Blue one has moved from its place but he settles down somewhere, maybe because of the storm outside. Green one who has panicked and moved rapidly, seems relaxed a bit and settles somewhere too, now.

"they still move on their own. Only Little Miss who could bring us back together. She has to survive", Zeno narrows his eyes "and you know what we are, Mundok. We are the forbidden fruit of Kouka. With our Master, we will bring the new dawn to this Kingdom but without her, the spreading darkness will not be disappeared. About your grandson...".

Mundok shakes his head, he doesn't want to hear whatever Zeno is about to say "just tell me once you get news about my grandson while I also will try my best to find him with those kids. I have to pay a visit, or at least send a letter to that woman to tell her about Hak's state once we know how is he".

"oh? Zeno thought you have lost contact with her?".

"we had", Mundok pours his own cup one more time "I didn't even know where was she or how was she doing after I and Joo Nam asked her to run. We never heard news about her and we thought she's dead. I happened to meet with her when I brought Hak on our visit to that city without I knew, she has survived and lived there".

"and what? you two hadn't been together again?".

"Zeno, I married with Kikuri and having two sons with Kikuri after I had thought she's dead after I and King Joo Nam sent her to that dangerous mission and hadn't earned her news until we thought she's dead, while in fact, she survived and she had to suffer and fight even for live her life? I don't think I still deserve her, besides...", Mundok looks down with those regret and pain on his eyes "the late King Joo Nam loved her, too".

"but you're the one that she loved, Mundok, like how you love her", Zeno sighs in exasperation "Zeno also didn't know and only met with her around 13 years ago. Had Zeno known she's still alive sooner, Zeno would have told you and Joo Nam sooner, but she asked Zeno to not tell you two with threats".

"I don't know, Zeno... I think she probably will hate me. I could imagine she would get mad if she knew what happened to Hak this time. If Hak doesn't survive, she surely will blame me because I failed Hak", Mundok massages his temple before looking up to Zeno who stares to him questioningly "...Hak is my biological grandson with **her**".

Zeno drops his cup "you're kidding?".

* * *

Looking down to the old book with yellow brownish color on the edge on each of its pages, she thinks back to the events lately _"...I see, so after King Hiryuu passed away, only three Dragon Warriors who left Hiryuu Castle on the winter and Ouryuu stayed for rather long times. Now with Hiryuu reincarnated as princess Yona, Four Dragon Warriors will be re-united again eventually and Ouryuu is the first who come here, back to Hiryuu Castle, to his master's side"_.

"...Chiya? you're here?".

Chiya closes the old book on the table before standing from her chair. She approaches Min-Soo, asking him about what she can help "just rest. I will take care of princess Yona as long as your recuperation".

Min-Soo cries, apologizing to no one particular because the person he really wants to apologize with, is not here. After Min-Soo falls asleep, Chiya looks up "now, fate have been written on its page and the future seems vague... I wonder if what have been written on my book will happen eventually or will it change?".

* * *

Kija closes his eyes and struggles to fall asleep, shifting uncomfortably on his bed, only to wake up from his bed relentlessly. How could he fall asleep on the time like this? He wonders if it's really alright to just stay on his village and do nothing but to wait? Little he knows, he will get the answer tomorrow.

Some archers who watch guard give a report that they have caught two suspicious people who want to meet with 'Hakuryuu Kija' to convey the voice of gods. Kija frowns and he comes to the biggest tree on the riverbank of his village, only to see strawberry-blonde-haired youth (boy? or girl?) curses from behind curly blonde-haired tall man while clinging behind the older one.

"I swear, Ik-Su!? If they kill me here, I'm gonna hate you!?".

Kija, who at first being alerted by news about the arrival of these foreigners, baffles "uh... just who are they?".

A white-haired bearded man, the captain of their patrol raises his hands "they are the Lord High Priest and his apprentice".

Yun fumes "hey!? I am not his apprentice?!".

"that's right", Ik-Su ruffles Yun's head "he is sort of my adopted, dependable son".

Blushing, Yun bats his hand "shut up, you annoying old man".

After Ik-Su and Yun introduce themselves to him, Kija can't help but believe them as the priest with his adopted son (precisely after Ik-Su can proof himself being a priest, with knowing how they are able to arrive here and persuade his guards without getting injuries) "okay, so... Yun and Lord High Priest Ik-Su, what do you need from me?".

Yun recites the event about a week ago which bring him and Ik-Su here "that morning, suddenly this air-headed had a vision of what would have happened on Kouka from God when he meditated like usual. When I checked on him, he persisted to go on a journey and I have to come with him to make sure he would survive on his journey".

Ik-Su approaches Kija, his purple eyes can be seen through his bangs as he looking down to Kija with all seriousness "your master needs you, Lord Hakuryuu Kija. The time has come for you to fulfill your duty as Hakuryuu, the one who possess the Dragon Claw".

* * *

Seiryuu finds a cave as his temporary settlement on the downhill of the mountain. It's storm outside but at least, he's lucky because he can find place to rest tonight. After he starts the fire, he wraps the blanket around himself to warm himself.

Looking up from the campfire, he stares to his other companion, other than the squirrel Ao "...who are you? why do you have the same eyes and hair with me?".

"I understand you have so many questions", Abi opens his eyes, crossing his arms before his chest "and as your predecessor, I would teach you many things. We have a lot of times, after all".

* * *

Jae Ha anxiously walks wearing a hole back and forth in front of the room where the doctor treats her patients. Once tiny old lady with grey hair who smaller than Gigan, the doctor and midwife of this little clinic who happens to be one of Gigan's closest friends, comes out of the room where she has treated her patients, Jae Ha approaches her, bombarding her with many questions about how are they.

"you may check them yourselves", San, the doctor only lifts her finger after wiping her bloodied hand. She scolds Jae Ha when panicked Ryokuryuu rushes into the patient room "and don't make a ruckus, okay?!".

"Captain!? Are you okay?! Don't die?! Ugh?!", Jae Ha comes into the room, only to get a bowl hit his face. Wiping the blood from his nose, Jae Ha lifts his thumb, retrieving the bowl from the floor "okay, you're healthy enough to hit me".

"I'm fine. I'm just injured, not dying. Needn't to fret over this scratch", Gigan makes it light as usual. So-called scratch is actually rather wide gashes on her abdomen and bleeding on her temple when she got hit by random flying rock on that earthquake "just worry about your little brother".

"don't worry, I will not let your little brother die", San promises them "after all, it's been a long time ever since I saw the three of you re-united again here. Visit the cemetery?".

"yeah", Gigan leans her head on the wall, looking outside "it's storm, huh? Guess this night will be a long night...".

"Captain, you can just go to sleep and rest. I will watch over you two for tonight", Jae Ha scratches his head, running his finger though his hair "both of you, really... I thought I was gonna die due to heart attack".

* * *

Yona covers her eyes with her forearms "...all of you, get out. Especially you, Soo Won".

Soo Won knows why, but he doesn't want to leave her side, yet "but—".

"I SAID GET OUT!?", Yona snatches Soo Won's sword which hanging on his hip, pulling it out of its sheath and pointing it to him with fire burning on her eyes "OR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!?".

Soo Won gulps, he should have known this but looking at her reaction... it hurts.

"princess, what are you doing?", Geun Tae shoves Soo Won behind his back and reaches out his hand "calm down, princess. Lay down the sword on your hand and give it back to us".

"what am I doing?", Yona narrows her eyes and glares to them like a beast who ready to eat its prey "I believe it's my line. What does he doing here? Do you think **who** will gain the biggest benefit of my father's and my death? With my father was killed and they tried to kill me too, who else someone who would do it to gain the throne?".

Geun Tae's pupils dilate, looking behind over his shoulder _"could it be..."_.

"princess, no?! please, calm down?!", Chiya wraps Yona in her warm embrace, but still careful to not squeeze the wound on her neck "It's alright?! You're safe already?! Please, lay down that sword?!".

Throwing the sword on Yona's arm to the floor after he snatches it from her hand, Zeno wraps his arms around Yona to hug her from the other side, whispering near her ear "calm down, Miss. No one can hurt you as long as your Dragon is here".

"princess", Mundok approaches them, asking Chiya and Zeno to release Yona once Yona's breathing become steadier "it's alright".

"Mundok", Yona blinks away her tears before she cries harder, clinging to Mundok who tightly hugs her on his arms "Mundok, forgive me... because of me, Hak...".

"ssh, it's alright... it's not your fault...", Mundok caresses her head, patting her head and stroking her back soothingly as he lets her crying on his chest "don't blame yourself for what happened to Hak. That stubborn grandson of mine will not die easily".

When Soo Won wants to approach her, Zeno halts him but only sending silent gesture to Soo Won to not come near Yona. It's Chiya and Geun Woo who have agreed to ask Soo Won to leave this room after they see Yona's reaction.

"my apologize, Lord Soo Won... but please, leave princess with us", Chiya bows her head, straightening her poisture gracefully "to prevent re-opening her wounds or agitating her conditions. Please".

Joo Doh has to drag Soo Won out of Yona's room "Lord Soo Won, this way, please".

As he is ushered out of the room, Soo Won feels guilt stabbing his heart as he stares to Yona who crying on Mundok's arms longingly before they close the door. Mundok only breaks the hug after he feels the limping of her body. Yona cries herself to sleep, exhausted. After Mundok makes sure Yona will be okay on Zeno's care, he leaves the room with Geun Woo who wants to check on Min-Soo. Min-Soo is still his nephew, after all. Chiya's mother is Geun Woo's little sister so Chiya is his niece and Min-Soo is his nephew.

"look, it's only the two of us here who take care of the Little Miss. Why not be honest to each other?", Zeno grabs the hem of Chiya's haori up, revealing good amount from the collections of daggers, needle and throwing knives under her robe "a mere lady-in-wait will not have these weapons, Lady. Who are you?".

"I guess you should have figured out who I am already, Lord Ouryuu Zeno. It's a honor for me to serve the princess along with you and your brothers' companion", Chiya grabs her skirt and lifts her skirt, she bows her body in front of Zeno before straightening her body, looking up with admiration and faith on her eyes "I am the Story Teller, the Heiress of the Demon and the White Sorceress".

* * *

In her dream, she opens her eyes and she finds herself sitting on Hiryuu's lap. When she wants to tell him about what happened to her when she woke up, Hiryuu touches her lips, shaking his head before telling her that he has known already about what happened.

She wraps her arms around Hiryuu's waist, burying her face on his chest "I don't want to lose. I want to live. Be it Hak's life or my life, I wouldn't give it up to whoever but I am powerless now. My claim to the throne is too weak. Otherwise I could convince and persuade the Generals. What should I do now, Hiryuu?".

"one of our Dragons, the strongest Dragon is here, by your side. The Story Teller only can help you to guide you to find your way. I'm gonna help you too", Hiryuu touches her chin, tipping her head up "let's show them, what they will get for make us, Red Dragon who made by Fire, mad".

Yona finds the burning dark fire on his eyes flare up, just like the bon-fire at the night.


	5. Calm Before Storm

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Calm Before Storm**

**.**

* * *

Yona blinks away her tears, looking up hopefully to Hiryuu "...what should I do? What should we do?".

"before turning into a human, I was a Dragon made by lave. Let them feel burned by our lava", Hiryuu smirks and reaches his hand, standing tall in front of her "besides, you're not alone. Our Dragon will always be with us".

Yona looks up and finds three men that seem familiar to her standing behind Hiryuu. She reaches her hand out to accept Hiryuu's extended hand "but with nothing to say... how could I face them on Five Tribe Meeting? Like I said, my claim to the throne is too weak, unlike Soo Won".

Hiryuu touches her shoulders, looking up to his Dragons "relax, that's why we're here to help you. We could stop our story when you tried to kill yourself but since you have decided to live... let's make them pay for what they've done to you".

For a second, Yona feels her breath stuck on her throat, looking straight into the fire flares on Hiryuu's eyes.

* * *

Outside Yona's room, Geun Tae sighs and shakes his head "this is no good at all... what will happen to this Kingdom if the successors are hopeless like this?".

Chiya who closes the door of Yona's room in front of her, scowling "what do you mean with hopeless, General Geun Tae?".

"what else I could call them but 'hopeless', then? Chiya, you saw it yourself, how pathethic Lord Soo Won looked like just now", Geun Tae lifts his finger, pointing to where Joo Doh has dragged Soo Won to calm down the young prince "and princess Yona is just the same, there's never been a woman who rule our Kingdom as the Empress. I have no idea about what will happen if she's the one who will ascend to the throne after her father, not especially a fragile woman like her—".

"do not underestimate us, General Geun Tae. Even women have times when they must fight", Chiya cuts him off and sends icy glare which instantly make Geun Tae nervous slightly "as one of Earth Tribe citizens, you have my respect for you as my lord and the General of our tribe. But as a man who marry with my cousin sister, I swear you are such an insensitive, brute man who only think about fight. It makes me wonder sometimes why and what my dear cousin sister Yun-Ho see from you until she chose to marry with a vagabond like you?".

Geun Tae lifts his fist, squawking "I am not a vagabond?!".

Zeno who just stands nearby with Geun Woo, witnessing what just happens and they burst into laughter before Zeno gives applause for Chiya "thank you very much, Chiya, it's really great words we've got here".

"your sharp mouth never failed to make me impressed, Chiya!?", Geun Woo barks into loud laughter, smacking his palm on the wall before waving his hand, asking Chiya to come as he rubbing his back and supporting his body with leaning his palm on the pillar "Chi... my back feels hurt again. Could you give me your acupuncture treatment again?".

"oh my, let's go to the vacant room beside, Uncle. Just lie down, okay?", letting Geun Woo to lean on her, Chiya quickly supports him, throwing his arm over her shoulder before looking behind "and Zeno, may I—".

Zeno waves his hand before crossing his hands behind his head "Zeno understood, Zeno will just stay here to watch guard the Miss".

After Chiya and Geun Woo come into the vacant room beside Yona's room (which is supposed to be Hak's room, as her private bodyguard), Zeno only stands in front of Yona's room as Mundok still tries to calm Yona down "and next time, please watch out your tongue, General. You're still lucky it's only Chiya-chan and physician Geun Woo. If he heard what you said just now, maybe Mundok would cut your tongue off its place".

Geun Tae rolls his eyes "...-chan? Did you just call her -chan?".

From what Geun Tae knows, only those people who close with her or her family who can call Chiya '-chan'.

"Zeno only gives you a warning once, General", Zeno glares "don't underestimate Miss and Chiya-chan. They are not the type of ordinary women. If they want it, they can bring Gods to give aid for them".

Geun Tae feels chilling on his nape, he's surprised many times today by many things from many people like Soo Won, Yona, Zeno and Chiya.

Unfortunately, before Geun Tae can say something to protest, Mundok comes out of Yona's room "did I miss something?".

"nothing! Zeno just had a little chit-chat with Earth Tribe General!", Zeno cheerfully says before going into Yona's room "just please tell Chiya when she's back, that Zeno's going to watch guard on Miss's room and it's up to her whether she wants to sleep on Missy's room, her cousin's room or her own room for tonight".

After Zeno closes the door, Geun Tae twitches his eyebrow up and down "...does he for real?".

* * *

Next morning, Yona realizes what have been changed. Not only because of Hak and her father aren't here by her side, not only because there's another bodyguard (Zeno) and a court lady (Chiya) who stay by her side, but also because there are ghosts of First Generation Dragon Warriors. Yona has learned many things from them all in her dream. Guen is the strongest warrior when it comes to bare-handed fighting style and he's good with teach her about the basics. Abi is the most clever of them, she can defend on him to teach her when it comes to the matters of government's management or long story short, about all those matters with papers or behind the desk. Shuten is not good with that, but when it comes to fighting style with weapon and war strategy, Shuten is the best option. To convince people and rule this Kingdom as the King, Hiryuu is the best and as his reincarnation, Hiryuu has convinced her that she will able to handle it by her own.

Guen tells Yona that Abi and Shuten have gone to the throne room to check on something that can help her "are you ready, princess?".

Yona nods her head, her eyes on fire like a warrior who ready to go to her battlefield "I can't be broken like this anymore. I won't cry and I won't start to crumble when they try to suffocate or cut and shoot me down. I'll breathe and won't be silenced when they try to suffocate me or shut me down".

"that's the spirit", Guen grins before sighing heavily "though I should admit, you really scared us when you did it. We thought we've gotten heart attack".

Yona smiles apologetically "...I'm so sorry, I couldn't see you all that time, but it's different now. I am not alone, just with knowing it, it gave me strength".

When someone knocks the door, Guen disappears and Yona gives permission to them to come in. Chiya and Zeno come into her room along with Mundok and Tae Woo who just arrives. Tae Woo gives report that he has asked all of Wind Tribe warriors to find Hak before going back here as soon as possible to bring Mundok's request from Mundok's instruction. Mundok has asked Tae Woo to bring something within his room to here after asking all of Wind Tribe warriors looking for Hak.

Mundok gives three wooden boxes to Yona "it belonged to the late Queen Kashi before she married with the late King Il. Your mother, the late Queen Kashi had asked me to give this to you on your 16th birthday as birthday gift from her".

Yona takes a peek into each of the wooden box before wrapping her arms around Mundok's shoulders.

"thank you very much, Mundok. This is the best birthday gift, ever", Yona offers thin smile to him as she breaks the hug "it's perfect".

Mundok nods his head and touches her shoulders "maybe because she had predicted something would happen to you on your 16th birthday, she told me to give this to you only when you need this. I thought this is the right time to use it".

When Yona tells them that she wants to clean up, Chiya tells them all to wait outside, pushing Zeno to outside "you too, Zeno".

After Chiya closes the door in front of her, Yona tugs Chiya's sleeve "Chiya, could you help me?".

Chiya frowns when she hears Yona's request "are you sure with it, princess?".

Yona nods her head "I only want to ask you one thing: are we on the same side?".

Chiya smiles before kneeling in front of Yona "you have my loyalty, Your Highness".

Along with some court-ladies, Chiya helps Yona to clean her up, from trimming her hair and helping her to take a bath, to wash her body and rub her body to dry with towel, careful to not agitate wound on her neck.

Yona gently refuses when her court-ladies handing her dress, instead she asks them to clean the content of wooden boxes which she just has gained from Mundok "just clean these and help me to wear this".

Chiya and court-ladies on Yona's room gasp when they find out what's inside these wooden boxes. For real!?

* * *

When Zeno, Mundok and Tae Woo wait outside, Geun Tae just comes with Soo Won, Joo Doh and Joon Gi. They happen to hear it when Tae Woo mumbling "although the princess smiled just now... it didn't reach her eyes at all. Her eyes still looked cold and not show her feeling, like a polishing mirror".

"very perceptive, Tae Woo", Mundok shifts, shrugging his shoulders "I guess Hak made the right choice to choose you as his successor".

Tae Woo is about to yell about how annoying it is, but they hear the court-ladies within Yona's room shout or shriek in disbelief with various of shock state and it makes Tae Woo's frown deepened "...what the hell?".

Mundok chuckles "maybe they're too shocked when they saw what I have given to the princess".

Tae Woo lifts his finger, pointing to Yona's room "you mean those wooden boxes? Actually, what is it, Elder? You forbid me to peek on the inside those wooden boxes so I also have no idea about what's the inside".

"I bet princess will use it, you'll find out when she wears it", Mundok waves his hand "be patient".

"what the hell, Elder?!", Chiya peeks her head out of Yona's room through the gap of the door and she waves her hand to Zeno, asking him to get closer "could you take the belonging from the place I will tell you? Also, could you bring some people that the princess wants to meet with?".

After that, Chiya whispers on his ear before giving last instruction "just tell those people to come into the throne room as soon as possible and bring the belonging there to here for the princess".

"Zeno didn't know from where and how the Miss knew about it but...", Zeno scratches the back of his neck and when Chiya shows her frown, Zeno turns his back and leaves "Zeno's going?!".

"I thought all of you were too shocked?", Mundok lifts his hand when Chiya is about to say something "and before you protest about it, remember, those belongings were belonged to the late Queen Kashi who asked me to give it to princess Yona when she needs it".

"are you kidding? It's so cool, Elder Mundok!?", Chiya smiles and looks around "I just want to tell you, Elder. Princess Yona asked you to tell Lord Soo Won, Advisor Keishuk and Five Tribe Generals to gather on the throne room for urgent meeting. She also asked General Kan Soo Jin to bring Kan Kyo Ga and Kan Tae Jun with him".

One of court-ladies inside calls Chiya, telling her that they have done with cleaning it "Senior Chiya, could you help us to wear this for the princess? We don't familiar with this?!".

Well, Chiya is the oldest court-ladies within Yona's room, no wonder they call her as 'Senior'.

"coming!?", Chiya calls back before asking Mundok and the others to gather on the throne room "we will come to the throne room as soon as possible once we have done with prepare the princess".

After Chiya closes the door, they exchange confused glances (except grinned Mundok who feels thrilled and thinks this will be interesting, it's been a long time since his blood is boiling in excitement) before Soo Won orders Joo Doh to take Kan Tae Jun out of the jail and bring him to the throne room.

* * *

"_they're just like the big waves of the sea who will try to wash you away, taking you down with their tide, dry just like sand, to make your voice drowning within the thunder"_, Yona hears them within her head, Shuten's voice telling her. Yona wants to scoff at that _"ridiculous, Shuten. Thunder Beast is on my side, like the hell my voice will be drowning"_.

This time she hears Abi's voice _"but right now, he's not here with you"_.

Yona twitches her eyebrow _"even so, I can't let them steal my Castle, Abi"_.

"_are you ready for this, princess Yona?"_.

Yona snaps her head around, she feels like she hears Hak's voice just now, asking it to her.

"princess?", Chiya pulls her out of her reverie, furrowing her eyebrows when the princess stops walking "there's something wrong?".

"no", Yona shakes her head, realizing she must have imagined it "maybe it's just my imagination".

Zeno and Chiya just exchange glances but they keep walking, following their master after Yona walks forward.

Secretly, Zeno elbows Chiya, whispering "where's my request?".

"this", Chiya hands a tiny bottle with blue liquid to Zeno, whispering "but what for?".

Zeno tucks that tiny bottle into his pocket "you will see".

"_...honestly, I don't know, Hak"_, Yona furrows her eyebrows and she opens her eyes once she stands in front of the throne room _"what I can do now... is only move forward. Just come on, try to cut me and shut me down"_.

A young Sky Tribe soldier who stands in front of the door is shocked, stuttering before he announces for Yona's presence "we present you Crowned Princess Yona of Kouka Kingdom".

On the throne room, there are Keishuk, Soo Won and Joo Doh standing behind the empty chair which belongs to the King which means also represent the Sky Tribe. Across the King's chair which belongs to Wind Tribe, Mundok sits on the chair with Tae Woo standing behind him. On Mundok's right side which belongs to Fire Tribe, Kan Soo Jin sits on the chair with his sons, Kan Kyo Ga and Kan Tae Jun standing behind him. Across the Fire Tribe, there are An Joon Gi and Lee Geun Tae sit on the chair.

The Five Tribe Generals, Soo Won and Keishuk frown in confusion, what make the soldier stuttering when he announced Yona's presence? They are as shocked as this soldier who has announced Yona's presence. Zeno and Chiya walk right behind Yona but along with them, there are some elders who have been working on Hiryuu Castle for the longest time on their charge.

Lee Geun Woo, the oldest court physician and the Head of Court Physician.

Lee Yua, the oldest Castle Matron and the Head of Castle Matron.

Bae Chin-Sun, the oldest librarian and the Head of Archives.

Though, what make them surprised the most is Yona.

Her tangled, wild red hair is really short just like a boy. (Chiya helped her to trim her hair. No wonder, she cut her hair off to freed herself from Tae Jun's grip when she was in a rush to save Hak though she failed).

She doesn't wear her usual fancy dress, instead she wears plain red pants and white kimono under her red armor with Red Dragon carved on her breast-plate and red scales carved on its plates cladding her forearms, her shinbone and shoulders. Sword with red dragon curled itself around its hilt with the dragon's mouth as if devouring the Lapis Lazuli stone on the butt of its hilt, hanging on her hip.

"forgive me for my appearance, Generals", Yona bows her head furhter "I also apologize for causing the big mess and make some people here worried".

"ah, no... glad to see you're awake and... looked well, princess", Geun Tae loses at words in awe "how about your wound?".

"what wound? My mouth still could move and I still could move around easily", when Yona lifts her eyes and her eyes catch a glimpse of Kan Tae Jun, her body moves herself. She kicks Kan Tae Jun on his gut before looking down in despise to the crouching Tae Jun who clutches his stomach. There's a renewal fire light up on her eyes "**rise**. I still have enough strength to kick you. How about to proof your words that my strength is a mere kitten-like, firstly?".

Chiya taps Zeno's bicep "should we stop her?".

"why should we?", Zeno hums lightly, ignoring the staring dagger in disbelief from others "fret not. If the situation turns into dangerous for Miss, we will move that time".


	6. Speechless (I)

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Speechless**** (I)**

**.**

* * *

CLANG!

"ah!", Yona drops to her knees at the same time she letting her sword drop to the ground, breathing raggedly from her swordsmanship training with Hiryuu. She has been training for hours in her dream, fighting against them one by one after Hiryuu handing a Sword to Yona. Yona is struck in awe, have the Dragon powers or not, they are amazing people with their own skill. Yona asks for reassuring "do you think... I can do it alone?".

"you're not alone, princess", Abi pulls her, laying her head on his lap and fanning her "remember you still can hear us even though you can't see us? Although you can't see us, we will stay nearby to help you".

Yona giggles at Abi's affection and reassuring, she loves it like how she loves his Dragon eyes "thank you, Abi-chan".

"please don't add -chan to my name", Abi scowls though blushing on his face still can be seen. When he hears muffled sounds of laughters from Guen and Shuten who covering their mouth, Abi sends his threatening glare "what? Should I paralyze you two!?".

Yona turns to Hiryuu "are they always like this?".

Hiryuu chuckles "believe me, you wouldn't get bored once you get your Dragons too, and you already have one nearby".

"Ouryuu Zeno?", Yona sighs in relief when she gains Hiryuu's nod "glad to know".

"don't worry too much, I also will help you with tell you about what you should talk about and when it's needed, I can take over your body for a while to influence them", Hiryuu ruffles her hair with kind smile before his expression turns into cold anger "I am not going to let them do as they please on **MY** Castle".

Guen whispers behind Yona "believe on us, princess Yona. Also, King Hiryuu did this not only because of you, but also because he's angry to them. He's really scary when he knew someone dare to mess up with his beloved people and his Castle".

"of course", Hiryuu smirks when he looking at Yona's and Guen's flinch "after all, we are the Dragon and Dragon is possessive of their and lairs".

Yona lifts her hand "wait?! It sounded like... I mean, you are my past-self and I am your reincarnation, but does it mean... it will be like, you will possess me?".

Hiryuu is in deep thought for a while before explaining "ah, it's just like, since we share the same soul, within your body, yourself as 'Yona' will shift into 'Hiryuu', but I only will do it when it's needed and entirely, you still have more powerful claim on your body. Do you understand what I mean?".

Yona scratches the back of her head "more or less?".

Abi tugs Hiryuu's sleeve, looking up to Hiryuu who looking down to him "Your Majesty, I guess it will be easier when it comes to practice".

Hiryuu agrees with him "I guess you're right".

Yona giggles before her expression turns sad, worried and anxious "but... I wonder if Hak's alright?".

"he's alive", Shuten convinces her to reassuring her, patting her head "he'll come back to you without you even realize it. Just don't do anything stupid again, would you?".

Yona smiles, hugging Shuten "thank you, Shu".

* * *

Soo Jin bows his head in front of Yona after he comes in-between Yona and Tae Jun "my apologize, princess, it's not that I tried to protect my stupid son for his impudence and harsh mistreatment but I think for you to kick him is—".

"is what?", Yona glares to them, the father and son of Fire tribe who flinch when they see the ignited fire on Yona's eyes. Actually, it was Hiryuu who kick Tae Jun. Yona had protested that she still thinks it's too harsh and rude for her to do since Hiryuu was the one who kicked Tae Jun but on the outsider's eyes, it's Yona who kicked Tae Jun but Hiryuu convinced her that it's needed to give flashy encounter to make impression that she's stronger than she looks. Though, Hiryuu can't take over Yona's body for too long because just with that short time, Yona starts to feel the backlash where she starts to feel her head pounding a little and she starts getting dizzy. Yona refuses to show it, instead redirecting the main conversation "Kan Tae Jun, do you think why I kicked you? because you made me mad. Don't you think I have forgotten about what you told me on my room after you had separated me with Hak, pushing him to that cliff and dragged me back here... 'a mere disposable bodyguard who could be replaced by anyone' you said? how dare you?! Okay, maybe for common people, Hak is only my bodyguard and Wind Tribe General but for me, he's much more than that because Hak is the one that I love?!".

Chiya and Zeno have shared an expression as if saying 'as we expected' with their eyes and mouth turn into thin lines before tossing their hand.

Chiya can squeal if the situation isn't this tense, whispering to Zeno "I feel like I could hear Lord Hak's laughter and see the Demon smirk on his face~".

Zeno smirks, whispering back "yeah, Zeno could hear Mister laughing hard proudly too".

Geun Tae jaw-drops as if he's just gotten heart attack but Earth Tribe General instantly recovers when realizing Mundok can't resist pumping his fists up like the old warrior has won the prize (somehow, it make Geun Tae wants to hit him but know the best to not mess with the strongest elder of Kouka residence). Joon Gi gawks and stares to Yona with his widened-eyes, maybe thinking how bold this princess can be. Kyo Ga is shocked, never expected this part of her and realizes the princess is different from what he has thought of her. Soo Jin starts getting nervous and he just realizes he has made the mistake, the miscalculation that the biggest threat and obstacle for him to gain the throne isn't only Soo Won but also Yona. Soo Won, Joo Doh and Keishuk have their slack-jaws closed and opened like fish out of the water.

"do you seriously think just because my Father banned me from touching the weapon, I would never touch the weapon? You're wrong", as Yona lifts her hand to the side, Chiya takes a step further to hand over a coiled-dragon-hilted Sword on her hands to Yona's hand. After Chiya bows her body, retreating herself, Yona pulls the Sword out of its scabbard "you really shouldn't have to underestimate woman because a woman will do **anything** for the sake of someone she loved, even if it means she has to sacrifice someone, even if her hands have to be stained with blood. Even women have times when they must fight, don't underestimate us. Thanks to what happened lately, it really taught me well, how easy to kill people no matter what the people's position, not even a King".

Joo Doh reaches out his hand "princess!?".

Next time, Yona cuts Tae Jun's bun hefore lifting his chin up, pointing the tip of her Sword to his neck as Tae Jun's hair falls to the floor "the second son of Fire Tribe General, Kan Tae Jun, you are exiled from Saika Castle from now on along with 50 soldiers that you brought to chase me and Hak, who still **alive**. All of the luxurious and privilege of your family will be banned for you and you're only allowed to bring one attendant to watch over you as long as you stay on the land where you're exiled".

"interruption", Joon Gi lifts his hand, ignoring the dirty look from Soo Jin "please know this, as Water Tribe people, we don't acknowledge the enforcement of such barbarous penalties but under ordinary circumstances, Lord Kan Tae Jun along with 50 soldiers of his subordinates should be sentenced for the crime of assassination attempt to General Hak and you, princess Yona, because it's including serious crime. Don't you think that punishment is still too light for them?".

"I aware of it and I prefer to not create the bloodshed in vain, General Joon Gi. Don't worry, Kan Tae Jun and 50 soldiers who are exiled, will be given task to do as long as they are exiled, so they have to prepare themselves. Not to mention, we also don't know about how's Hak doing yet. We just will let Kan Tae Jun and 50 soldiers of his subordinates are exiled as long as we still look for Hak. But... if the Wind Tribe people who are looking for Hak up until now, find out his body...", Yona yanks Tae Jun by his collar with threatening glare "then I myself will go to your place and kill you with my own hands for the crime of murdering my lover", dropping him back to the floor and straightening her body, Yona looks behind over her shoulder to the stiffened-Sky Tribe soldiers "bring him... Now!? Before I change my mind!?".

After the soldiers scurry away to bring Tae Jun to outside, Soo Won approaches stoic-faced girl in front of him "...are you really ...princess Yona?".

"what do you mean, Soo Won? Of course, I am", Yona offers thin smile (which frightening Soo Won and Joo Doh who feel chilled on their nape, knowing how the warmth on her eyes have changed into polished mirror of ice like Tae Woo said) "I still remember how you encouraged me after my mother's death. It's just... looks like part of my old-self had shattered along with my father's death... It was far more devastated and felt like my entire world, my heart shattered into pieces when I saw him falling to that cliff without I could do anything to help him".

"that's why you tried to take your own life? When you thought Hak has left your side forever and left you alone like your father?", Mundok shakes his head before pulling Yona to his embrace "princess, I'm glad you have held deep affection towards my grandson and you love him as a man, but whatever decision you chose due to your despair, it wouldn't be good at all".

Yona squeezes Mundok back before looking up, smiles apologetically "I know. I sincerely apologize for my stupidity... I am not going to do it again, or else he will come to see me in my dream again to scold me".

"Zeno doesn't think your action due to your despair can be counted as stupidity, Miss. Being young and insecure, there's no laughing at that when you went through it".

Geun Tae rolls his eyes "a youngster with an old man's wisdom, huh?".

Mundok wants to laugh. Just if they all know how old Zeno is actually...

Yona breaks the hug first before looking down to her palms "...someone told me that the Heavens can only show us the path to take, whether we walk that path or not, it's up to us. However, nothing is coincidence on this world, but fate led us there. If... Hak is alive and survive, like how I survive and maybe someday, I am still allowed to be re-united again with him, it won't due to miracle, but due to the fate".

Zeno's eyes widen. If he doesn't wrong, it's something Hiryuu has told him once.

Yona keeps lowering her head down in shame when she explains and admits it even, about what she has done, trying to commit suicide due to desperation before Yona lifts her face with that face again, with the renewal determination and ignited-fire on her eyes "but now it's different. I shouldn't have to surrender because I want to live, whether Hak's life or my life, I will never let anyone take it. If our souls have to leave this world, only us who can take our life. Only Hak who can kill me and only I who can kill Hak because we wouldn't mind if we were killed by each other's hand".

Geun Tae slams his palm on the table and shouts in disbelief "but it's not the reason to kill yourself, princess!?".

"it's easy for you to say it, General Geun Tae", Yona recites what she has experienced without telling the main culprit. As a cover-up story, instead Yona tells them that she was indeed kidnapped but Hak and Zeno saved her, bringing her to Fuuga and since they didn't know who is enemy or ally on Hiryuu Castle, Hak tried to keep Yona safe with his family on Fuuga under Mundok's and Zeno's supervision but Yona refused and she wanted to come with Hak to find her father's murderer. Zeno had dispersed to send letter to Hiryuu Castle while Yona went with Hak but in the halfway, Kan Tae Jun came with his troop "and the story after that was just like what I had told you. So tell me, what should I do when I don't even know **who** I can believe with other than Hak in this place? What should I do when I know that no one I could trust with and I only would die with being dragged back here when Mundok or the Wind tribe's people that I could trust with, weren't there by my side?".

Geun Tae narrows his eyes in suspicion "...and what make you think you would die in the end with just being dragged back here, princess?".

"_you can't keep me quiet, Soo Won. I won't live unspoken"_, Yona glares to where Soo Won standing in front of Joo Doh and Keishuk, the trio's body is getting stiffened "because I witnessed it myself, I saw my father's murderer", Yona lifts her forefinger up "cousin".


	7. Busted

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Busted**

**.**

* * *

"cousin", Yona lifts her forefinger up, asking him to get closer, which Soo Won walks closer to her.

Okay, what will you do when you feel like your neck is about to be chopped off of its place? Will you stay still and do nothing? Or will you struggle with all might to freed yourself for the sake of your dear life?

Soo Won will choose the latter, of course. Lifting his hand, Soo Won halts her "Yona, there is something I need to clarify with you before you continue. Could you let me talk about it with you first?".

Yona tilts her head "of course, what is it?".

"when we rode the horse together, you said that you indeed said you were engaged with Hak and I saw Hak indeed glared to our way but that night, I thought you wanted to talk with me when you barged into my room to hide from someone who was chasing you, you were asking me whether I saw you as a woman or not after the atmosphere was, well... sort of... like you confessed to me that you have feelings for me and your engagement with Hak was your lie to test my reaction", Soo Won hopes everyone don't realize how shaking his voice, even if they do, they will think it's due to Soo Won's anger like he has been toyed with from the very beginning although in fact, it's his anxiety if this is the end of the game for him and it feels like he is gambling with his life on the stake right now "but then you said Hak is your lover, the one you love. I really mean it when I said congratulation for both of you because I know, Hak loves you and I believe, if it's Hak, you can be happy with him. Could you tell us the truth? Of course, I apologize if I misunderstood with your true feelings".

Great. Yona can feel it, the collective of staring daggers from the audience _"bringing this up now? Fine, if that's how you wanted to play with me..."_.

"_may I, princess?"_.

"_go on, Abi"_, Yona lifts a hand to her face, chuckling darkly which rather scare them before she smiles with a sigh of frustration "...I should have clarified it sooner, right?".

Zeno and Chiya nod their head and say in unison "indeed".

Geun Tae twitches his eyebrow in irk manner "...princess, what Lord Soo Won said... does it true?".

"it's true, and in fact, what I said to you, Soo Won", Yona smiles to him sweetly "it's not a lie".

If not because of the coldness he can see on her eyes, Soo Won feels like he witnessing the old Yona with the very same smile that warm as the sun, but her smile just now has been tainted with a bitter faint of sadness "what do you want, actually? Do you realize what kind of game you're playing with?".

"geez, for how long you wanted to treat me like a child, Soo Won? I am 16 years old now, and do you seriously think I know nothing about my duty?", scratching the back of her head, Yona lifts her eyes with determination "I am the princess of Kouka Kingdom, whoever marry with me, he will be the next King of Kouka but as the King, my father is the one who will choose whom his successor will be and it's not you. You may ask Min-Soo later when he's recovered, he witnessed my argue with father about choose you as the next King. Father was so against the idea of make you my husband and the next King although Hak wanted you to be the King".

Soo Won's eyes widen, remembering his conversation with Hak on that bench "he said it to you, too?".

"I admit you and Hak are the strongest candidates", Yona lifts her fingers, starting to count to emphasis her very logical decision "Water Tribe, the General only has a daughter and I didn't find someone fit to be the King between the nobleman, they all shrunk back in fear and retreated just because Hak standing behind me when they came to see me as my suitors".

Tae Woo narrows his eyes in suspicion "I wonder what kind of expression he made till those nobleman shrunk back in fear and retreated?".

Geun Tae laughs loudly "I could imagine that".

Though, Geun Tae's laugh is cut off by Yona's next statement "Earth Tribe, the General has married but they haven't had the children. Although they have, the difference of ages will be too far and just like the Water Tribe, no nobleman fit to tbe the King".

Soo Jin scoffs "don't want to laugh again?".

"and next, Fire Tribe", Yona raises her eyebrow, watching Soo Jin and Kyo Ga who instantly turn their attention to her "I barely know Lord Kan Kyo Ga who is 10 years older than me. Although he is smart and strict man that I believe is fit to be the next General of Fire Tribe and will make a great leader, I doubt because if I take him as the next King. Not only because he is the type of someone who better be the General rather than the King, if I take Lord Kan Kyo Ga as next King, then the position of next General will befall to Kan Tae Jun and that man is out of question. No offense, but I couldn't even count a man who aim for the throne with wooing me when I was only 13 years old. I was really grateful because Hak saved me that time. Man, that was a pain".

For Kyo Ga, Yona's words about him has struck him in awe, but her words about Tae Jun is really devastated _"I can't even deny any of her words"_.

Soo Jin bows his head, hiding his clenched fist in anger under his sleeves "my apologize for my second son's stupidity, princess".

"Wind Tribe", Yona clears her throat and she's blushing "...I guess I needn't to tell you all about what make me think Hak is one of the strongest candidates. Sky Tribe".

"I don't think you would count General Joo Doh or the nobleman, thus make me as one of your strongest candidates too?", lifting his finger pointing Joo Doh who twitches his eyebrow in annoyance, Soo Won narrows his eyes to her after gaining her nod "Yona, did Hak even know about this?".

"told you, Hak wanted you to be the King. He vowed to himself, everyday, that he would stay by our side to serve us when we become the King and the Queen of Kouka", Yona lowers her head further with that bitter, sad smile again "back then, all the things I thought, spending time with you two... the time I spent with Soo Won was happy and fun, I always looked forward to it but when I'm with Hak, it's a bit different".

Soo Won takes a step to get closer to her, so he's standing right in front of her now "different how?".

"well, it gets difficult for me to breathe and I become afraid to even speak, due to my nervous... but I want to get close to him so much so that I can't help it... I wonder how did I normally act around Hak up until now... but I will never stop trusting him, he has to survive and go back, or else... I will never forgive him...", narrowing her eyes, it feels like she's gonna cry so she covers her eyes instantly "even before I could be honest with him, with myself... he told me that he wanted you to be the next King because with that, he will stay by our side as our right hand. I thought Hak was right, that you will go far away from our side if I choose Hak, so I have to choose you... so, Hak will stay by our side like he has vowed to himself with you as the King and with me as the Queen. I know this is my selfishness, to keep you both by my side but I wonder... why did we turn out like this?".

"_because I am the one who torn our bond apart... I betrayed them, I betrayed Hak's trust and hurt her"_, Soo Won reaches out his hand in attempt to touch her, to pull her into his embrace "...Yona".

"_be careful, too much emotion"_, listening to Abi's warning, Yona quickly smacks her cheeks hardly and waves her hands before smiling back to Soo Won "ah, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have to... don't worry, Soo Won. I totally understand that ever since I born as the princess of this Kingdom, my own feelings or my happiness is not important, as long as this Kingdom with its people gain its prosperity".

Geun Tae just wants to tell her that it's not true but Soo Jin asks dubiously "who know if you only tried to protect General Hak, princess?".

Joon Gi goes to defend "I don't think your feeling to General Hak is a lie, princess. I know it's hard for you to choose but at least, I know that you're not lying at all, about you actually love General Hak but you have to choose Lord Soo Won as next King. Not to mention... there were the witnesses of your secret rendezvous with General Hak that night when you two discussed about it".

Zeno, Chiya and Joon Gi lift their hands, though all of them snap their head to Joon Gi in shock (except Chiya and Zeno who already know it).

"wait, I thought it was only Chiya and Zeno since they also have their secret rendezvous?", Yona blinks in confusion, gawking in shock "were you there too, General Joon Gi?!".

"wait wait wait, what secret rendezvous?", Geun Tae lifts his hand "Chiya!? So this blonde is really your lover?!".

Zeno and Chiya deadpan, waving their hand "no, we are not".

Zeno clarifies that he is the spy and messenger, just like Chiya who will send the letter to Yona and Hak "you could say that we are just friends with benefits— OW!".

After she smacks Zeno's head, Chiya hisses and covering his mouth "Zeno~ you know your words have rather dangerous meaning, right?".

Geun Woo clears his throat "Chiya, we don't know you have that kind of... friend".

"could I clear the misunderstanding here before we continue, princess?", gaining Yona's nod, Chiya goes to tell her family (her uncle, Lee Geun Woo. Her aunt, Lee Yua and her cousin, Lee Geun Tae) that she and Zeno are only kind of business partner "that night Zeno came to give the report but I stopped him because General Hak was talking with the princess and that time...".

"we were busted by him", Zeno lifts his finger pointing Joon Gi "and we were rather busied after that, because we had to convince him that we really don't have relationship. Of course, Zeno just lost his wife years ago".

"YOU HAVE MARRIED?!", the audience yell before they turn to Mundok.

"if you ask me, he's rather old", Mundok gives the clue but not fully reveal about Zeno's age "and yes, he had married with someone but his wife passed away due to consumption".

"she... was near her end when we met, so we didn't really have that much time together. After her death, I travelled around this country", Zeno's nostalgic, sad smile turns into fond smile when he looking up to Chiya "before I met with Chiya on Kuuto. I was surprised, because Chiya has so much resemblance with my late wife".

Chiya closes the explanation "thus we become friends, and business partner when he become princess and General Hak's spy".

"could I ask something?", Geun Tae can't help it but to tease them "what kind of position you two into that night till this old man Joon Gi had misunderstood and what were you talking about with Thunder Beast, princess?".

Yona blinks her eyes "we had told you about it, right? Talking about who is the next King".

Geun Tae shows his feral grin "the details? Like what you did".

"Geun Tae, your manners. Remember your age", Joon Gi chides him "princess, my advice is to not talk about whatever the private things you did with General Hak because this vagabond of Earth Tribe only will tease you about it".

Geun Tae squawks "hey?!".

"right, let's just go back to the main business, General", Yona clears her throat with flushing cheeks. She crosses her arms before her chest, lifting her chin up to Soo Won "do you remember about a week before my birthday, I barged into your room and I told that someone chased me?".

"I do", Soo Won nods his head "but when I peeked to outside, there was really nobody there. I also had told Hak about that man on your birthday party and after that, he strengthened the guards although I don't know whether Hak had confirmed about it with General Joo Doh or not".

Joo Doh clarifies "he did".

"I see", lowering her gaze, Yona sighs heavily "then let's just assume that man had retreated for a while, because I saw the very same man on father's chamber. The one who had chased me that time, I saw him too in father's chamber on the night when my father was killed and he ordered his subordinates to capture me, with the intention to kill me and just throw my corpse somewhere outside the castle. Very clever choice, because when Hak left the castle to save me, you could spread the news that Hak is the one who had killed me and my father after he kidnapped me, thus the last royalty will be Soo Won and Soo Won will be the next King, like your purpose", looking up, this time she lifts her accusing finger "am I right, Advisor Keishuk?".

"my apologize, princess. It must be a mistake—", bowing his body low on his hip, Keishuk tucks his hands to his sleeves and looking for the chance "—because I would not do such a thing like—".

Before Keishuk has the chance, Joo Doh pulls his hand "and what is this?".

After a throwing dagger falls from Keishuk's hand, Soo Won stands in front of Yona in reflex, hovering her behind his back. Gritting his teeth, Keishuk kicks Joo Doh on the gut which make him doubled over on the floor but before Keishuk can run away through the secret entrance on this room, Zeno jumps and landing on top of his shoulders.

When Keishuk loses his balance and straggles, Chiya throws her throwing knives "don't you dare to run?!".

Chiya's throwing knives successfully pinning him down on the floor, but it's Zeno who sit on top of his body who make Keishuk can't move as the blonde-haired dragon pointing his dagger to his neck. Looking up to Chiya who approaching them, Keishuk hisses "Chiya, you traitor!?".

"oh, do you seriously think everything will go smoothly as what you want? I never said that I stand on the same side with you, didn't I? I never thought of you as my older brother, even if you are my half-sibling through our biological father", Chiya crouches her body in front of him with dangerous smirk and murderous glint on her eyes "don't forget, I too, am the Heiress of the Demon and unlike human, Demon don't have mercy. What did you say to your subordinates to capture and kill the princess after the princess caught you in action of murdering King Il, brother?".

Her last sentence is actually not fully directed to Keishuk.

Dubiously, Soo Jin asks "and your biological father is?".

Standing and straightening her body, Chiya looks behind and smiles "prince Yu Hon. Unlike Lord Soo Won, we are the illegitimate children from prince Yu Hon with our mother".


	8. Speechless (II)

**.**

**Chapter 7 – Speechless (II)**

**.**

* * *

"you two... are... Prince Yu Hon's illegitimate children?", Geun Tae trails off after Chiya announced who are she and Keishuk, pointing to Chiya and Keishuk before shouting in disbelief "it can't be?!".

"unfortunately, it's the truth, nephew, like it or not", Lee Geun Woo clarifies "do you think why should I have retired from my position as General, only to came here and working as a healer, letting it go to your father who choose an imp like you as his successor?".

"let's talk about it later, uncle, but the big problem here now...", Geun Tae pinches the bridge of his nose after snorting like a horse to Geun Woo "why have I never heard about this?".

"after such big career change, a forced change one, of your uncle and me, prince Yu Hon oppressed the priest and we have been forced to shut our mouth", Lee Yua admits "it can't be helped because after what happened to Chiya's mother, big sister Chiyo with prince Yu Hon—".

"uncle, aunt, you have promised to let me finish this off myself, right?", right after her parent's name is mentioned, Chiya cuts them off before crouching herself in front of Keishuk who has been pinned down on the floor by Zeno. Sweet, thin smile grazes her mouth but her eyes feel so cold and distant "so, what did you say just now? Traitor? I wonder, who is the traitor, actualy? Do you think I don't know... that when my mother was killed by your mother, I hid within the cabinet and I witnessed everything, I heard everything including the fact that my mother's husband, the man whom I thought as my father, isn't my biological father because I am the illegitimate daughter of my mother with prince Yu Hon, that Demon".

Soo Won clenches his fist and grits his teeth "just stop calling our father as Demon, Chiya?!".

"it's the truth, Soo Won. Should I remember you why I called him Demon? Because he is. Unlike you or Keishuk who admire him, idolize him as hero", Chiya glares to Soo Won in anger "for me, he is just a Demon, nothing but a murderer, and I am ashamed to know that I am that Demon's daughter".

Joon Gi lifts his hand, deliberately directing the conversation "could you explain to us about why your mother was killed? Do you know why?".

"I do", Chiya regains her comfort before continue after looking to Yona for several seconds "my mother was the witnesses... of Prince Yu Hon's evil deeds. She told King Il that the late Queen Kashi was killed by Prince Yu Hon, thus prince Yu Hon was executed with conditions, that King Il had to spare Lady Yong-Hi's and Lord Soo Won's life, also to not touch the weapon for the rest of his life although his own life was in danger. King Il agreed and executed prince Yu Hon secretly, with Elder Mundok and the Ouryuu as the witnesses".

"wait, by you mean the Ouryuu, the Ouryuu of Four Dragon Warriors within legend?", Joon Gi asks incredulously "ah, forget that. What's more important, how about the evidences?".

"Lord Chin-Sun", Chiya nods her head to the oldest librarian and Head of Archives before Chin-Sun gives the scrolls of records and evidences about the late Queen Kashi's assassination "actually, prince Yu Hon aimed for princess Yona's life after the prophecy that the priest had told us. To make sure no one will be the candidate of the King but his son, prince Yu Hon hired the league of assassins. They came to kill princess Yona but Queen Kashi was a skilled warrior, she defended her daughter and her husband, and be killed on the process. My mother, Chiyo accidentally heard the conversation between Keishuk's mother and prince Yu Hon about it. She told King Il because her husband, Min Jee, my foster father was one of the soldiers who passed away when the rebels murdered the Queen. Thus, she was killed by Keishuk's mother after that".

Keishuk growls "yeah, and King Il killed my mother too after that".

"he didn't, older brother", Chiya leans her chin on her palm "do you think... how could I have gotten these all proof and evidences of our father's and your mother's evil deeds? Because with Zeno's help, I was the one who asking about it to your mother. Bloods for bloods, it's fair I guess".

Keishuk feels his blood rushing cold "could it be you...".

"yes, you moron", Chiya smirks dangerously "I am the one who killed your mother".

Keishuk kicks the gut of soldier who hold his right hand, pulling the sword of the soldier who hold his left hand and slit that soldier's throat before swinging the sword on his hand to Chiya "how dare you—?!".

CRACK.

Next second, Keishuk collapses to the floor in front of Chiya's foot and Chiya only stares down coldly.

All eyes turn to Zeno who lifts his hand in surrender before he approaching Chiya "oops, Zeno's sorry. Looks like I accidentally broke his neck but I had to before he tried to do anything to Chiya. Are you okay?".

Chiya smiles lopsided to him "I'm fine. Strange, it feels much better, maybe because those secrets I've been hiding, now have been revealed".

Soo Won asks her, holding her bicep after soldiers bring Keishuk's corpse "say, Chiya. You knew about it all along this time and you didn't tell me?!".

"would you ever listen to me? I don't think so", Chiya asks him back, batting his hand "even if I told you everything, with you have been blinded by love, affection, admiration, whatever feelings you have about our father, I don't think you ever would listen to me, Soo Won".

"so what father wrote to me in his letter, is the truth", Yona sighs heavily and rubs her temples "here I hope what he's told me isn't the truth...".

"I still have something to tell you, princess Yona".

"oh, God... what is it?".

"I knew Keishuk's plan, for years. I warned your father, King Il but he didn't listen to me. He said that he believe Soo Won and Hak will protect you, and he's dead", Chiya drops to her knees and bows her head in front of Yona, lifing her dagger to her "for failed to prevent your father's assassination, for the responsibility of my family's evil deeds, I offer you my life but on your mercy, please spare my family's life".

Geun Tae, Geun Woo and Yua yell in protest as Yona takes the dagger from Chiya's hand. Throwing the dagger to the floor, Yona hugs her "thank you so much, Chiya. You have your atonement already with telling the truth behind my parent's death and my uncle's crime".

"but, princess... after what my family have done...".

"you are my family, too. You are my cousin and you have done your best to help me, you saved me, remember? You are a good person, I see it on your eyes and I believe, I can trust you", Yona smiles and reaches out her hand "would you like to serve me?".

"...you're too kind, princess. It's what killed your father and what if it will kill you, too?", Chiya sniffs and starts crying "I don't want it to happen and I don't think I deserve for your forgiveness...".

When Chiya blinks away her tears, Zeno moves to lick her tears "salty".

Chiya smacks Zeno's head mercilessly before blushing furiously, but at least she has stopped crying "cheeky. What I told you before to not do it in front of others?".

"both of you, continue it later, after our meeting", Yona covers her mouth to muffle her smothered giggle, a bit blushing too. Still, she asks Chiya "Just from your eyes, I understand, I know you've been going through a lot, alone. It's enough already. If you still feel guilty, you can seek for redemption with become my ally, the one I can trust with my life, just like Hak and Zeno. How?".

Chiya bows her body "it's a honor for me to serve you, Your Highness".

Yua comments "so bold, doing it in front of her family".

Geun Woo adds "yeah, we will have the meeting, special for our family".

Chiya shrinks under their gazes "it's your fault, Zeno".

"what? Chiya herself also lied. You said it was you who killed Keishuk's mother while in fact, it was me who killed her when she attacked you, trying to kill you".

"you just protected me, nothing's wrong with that but I don't want you to bear the burden. Just let it to be me who bear the burden of her death".

"back to business, kids", Mundok claps his hand "I believe King Il left letter for you, right? Princess Yona. You didn't seem shocked or suprised by the fact of your mother was killed by your uncle".

"...yes, you may check it with your own eyes", crossing her arms before her chest, Yona sighs before she pushes the button to open secret cabinet within the table on the center of throne room. There four letters, three from King Il for Soo Won, Hak and Yona plus the oldest letter, one from King Joo Nam for his grandchildren.

Clearly written on King Joo Nam's letter, he has chosen Yona as his true heir which make Il be interim King.

"I don't think myself worthy to be the Queen but I will learn to be a Queen whom my people would be proud of. If you think I'm not worthy to be the Queen, think it. Think it carefully, for what reason and why do you think my grandfather, the late King Joo Nam chose me as his true heir and chose my father as an interim King? I will rule under you all, Five Tribes General's supervision but—", Yona pulls out her Sword "one of you may take over my place if you still think I am an incompetent and I have failed my people like my father but I want to see what kind of problems you will get when you try to shoot me and cut me down. Can you be a King with all those weight upon your shoulders?", lifting her sword forward, she challenges them "just try to shoot me and cut me down, but don't you underestimate me because I won't be silenced, I won't go speechless, not this time. Try to lock me on this cage again like how my father tried to prevent my fire to ignite, but I won't just live it down and die. Even if I have to spread these broken wings of mine, I will burn across the sky even if I will be ended up falling down to the Earth. It's far better to struggle with all I have rather than die meaningless without fight back. I refuse to die meaningless and I refuse to lose from my helplessness even more. I haven't fallen yet and I am not going to stop fight".

Geun Tae barks into amused laughter, so does Mundok who looking straight to Yona with such nostalgic way.

Lowering her sword, Yona scowls "what's so funny, General Geun Tae, Elder Mundok?".

Mundok grins lopsided "my apologize, princess Yona. This old man just remembered of what happened on his young age. I have heard someone said the same things about women before".

"it's been a long time, ever since I feel my blood boiling and I'm really thrilled... this is it, you have the same vibes with what your grandfather had, princess Yona, and I didn't expect it from you at all... this is the King I want to serve with", Geun Tae grins broadly after chuckling darkly, lifting his arm "as the Earth Tribe General, I sincerely apologize for my impudence and my doubt of you, princess Yona. Earth Tribe give the approval to princess Yona?!".

Beside Geun Tae, Mundok snorts in amusement before bowing his head "and I, as the Wind Tribe Elder will represent our tribe's will. Along with Earth Tribe, Wind Tribe give the approval to princess Yona".

Surprisingly, Joon Gi who keeps silent all along this time, speaks as he bowing his head in front of Yona "Water Tribe give the approval to you, princess Yona".

Yona takes a deep breath. It means only Sky Tribe and Fire Tribe who haven't chose yet "General Han Joo Doh, do you have an explanation to me? because Chiya has explained her share already, I believe you have your own explanation... for my father's assassination".

"I think whatever explanation will not do... because it will never change the fact, I've failed your family, princess, but...", Joo Doh drops one knee on the floor, putting his twin swords down on the floor "it's important for you to know, that I have nothing to do with your father's assassination".

Yona looks down to him "and I should believe you? why? Because it's the truth and I'm about to be the Queen?".

"because I'm asking for your forgiveness and giving me the chance to proof, that I swear my loyalty to Sky Tribe and it's my duty to serve and protect my sovereign and Royal family, including you, Lord Soo Won and Lady Chiya", Joo Doh looks up, with all sincerity and honesty "and if you can't, then you have every right to use these swords of mine to execute me".

"if you want me to forgive you, give the proof to me, then", Yona lifts Joo Doh's swords, putting it on Joo Doh's palm "teach me to use the weapon".

Joo Doh gasps "princess, that's—".

Yona doesn't give the chance "I order you to teach me the swordsmanship and you have no right to refuse my order, Han Joo Doh. I choose to live. Because I don't want to die helplessly and if he's back to my side again, I don't want to lose him even more. For those reason, I will learn, I want to move forward one way or another so I can become stronger, even if it means I have to obtain the power of God, even if it means I have to sacrifice something to get him back to my side. Or what? Do you think I'm too stupid to know who should've been guarding Royal Family, including my father's chambers at that night when he was murdered?".

"as you wish, princess", Joo Doh bows his head and grits his teeth, glaring to Geun Tae who snickers "and you have Sky Tribe's approval".

Soo Jin asks her in disbelief "but princess, you do realize there had never been a woman ruler in our nation, right?".

"then I will be the first. I am the Crowned Princess of Kouka. I have every right to claim the throne after father's death under Five Tribe Generals' consent, haven't I? I know there have been written on every rule, every word, which unbending for centuries on our Kingdom, as if telling us, woman, to 'stay on our place', that we have been 'better seen and not heard', but that story is ending now. I will take my father's place as next King, as the First Empress of Kouka Kingdom to fulfill my grandfather, the late King Joo Nam's wish. If you think I am an incompetent fool, then just take my place with this Sword", Yona spins her Sword, lifting it and pointing it to Soo Jin "whoever think themselves worthy to be the King, take this Sword and kill me to claim the throne as next King. Now. With my father's death, our Kingdom needs the new King, we urgently need to gather the strength of the Five Tribes and make Kouka Kingdom a strong one that other countries won't be able to invade. I don't mean to dishonor his death but I will not deny the fact that as a King, my father had failed his people and his Kingdom. My father never has a son as his heir, so it's only me who left from him. Just because I am a woman, why must I be subject to such irrationality? That I have to marry with someone, somebody else but Hak to claim the throne so we can get a new King, instead of approve me? I understand but it doesn't mean I can't learn to rule at all, General Kan Soo Jin".

"but there had never been a woman ruler in our nation?!".

"don't you dare to give me that. You have failed your people and here you questioned my right to claim the throne, General Kan Soo Jin?", Yona snarls as she sheathing back her sword in its sheath to suppress her blood-lust, before she even thinks to slit his throat "don't be so surprised. Do you seriously think I know nothing about what you're up to behind my father's back? You're lucky because I hadn't given order to Hak for claim your head and asked him to observe your movement instead, with Zeno and Chiya as our spy".

Chiya and Zeno throw the evidences, the corruption and unbelievable rising taxes, the communication between Kan Soo Jin with Li Hazara.

"and you, who do you think you are, General Kan Soo Jin? Even as a General, you failed your people, too blinded by your desire to gain the throne and you even planned to revolt with cooperate with Li Hazara of Clan Li on Northern Kai Empire?", Yona steps forward, lifting her chin up proudly "don't be so full of yourself when you don't even know what you make your people live through. You do not fit to be the King".

Soo Jin pulls his sword, swinging it to Yona. Bloods splatter all over Yona's armor. What they see next second is the execution. Each Geun Tae and Mundok have their sword embedding on the right and left side of Soo Jin's torso. Joon Gi throws his dagger which embedding on Soo Jin's nape. Zeno has his hands bleeding due to holding Soo Jin's sword, standing in between Yona and Soo Jin to protect her. With her hand on the hilt of her sword, Yona has prepared herself to raise her sword to defend herself from Soo Jin but Soo Won's hand halts her, holding her hand which grasp the hilt of her sword.

Yona looks behind over her shoulder "why did you stop me, Soo Won?".

"I believe the Generals here will not let you be killed. Also, I don't want you to stain your hands with bloods. I want you to just stop this", Soo Won pulls her into tight embrace, furrowing his eyebrow "this isn't you, Yona. I don't want to see you kill someone".

Yona feels her eyes hot, on the verge of tears but trying hard to hold it back _"why... why it has to be you who stop me and hugging me tightly like this?"_.


	9. A Man Of The Earth

**.**

**Chapter 8 – A Man Of The Earth**

**.**

* * *

**Hiryuu Castle**

"_forgive me, father... Hak... Gods above, just take my life before I've fallen too deep into him ever again... can I still be forgiven, for still wanted him and felt attached to him? My heart feels hurt and aching, but... this is what I should have to let go..."_, Yona shuts her eyes tightly, she brings her hands up to touch her cousin's back and hug him back unconsciously. Suppressing every emotions and tears on her eyes, she opens her eyes and keeps her poker face "then just close your eyes", Yona looks up with her hardened expression, lowering his hands from her body before pointing her forefinger to his chest "just close your eyes and don't look. The Yona you knew, the spoiled, innocence and naive princess Yona that you knew is dead already on the very same night after witnessing her father's death with her own eyes".

In his dying state, Soo Jin scoffs "heh, coming from the naive girl who know nothing of this Kingdom...".

Not looking back, Yona sighs "Zeno, I'm tired of him. Finish him off".

"yes, Miss. Since you dare to raise your sword against the Miss, you can't protest when someone kills you to protect the Miss, right?", Zeno pulls Soo Jin's sword, bringing Fire Tribe General's body down with it before Zeno snaps his neck, and the Fire Tribe General has his neck broken. Dropping Soo Jin's body to the floor, Zeno turns to Chiya who quickly grabs his biceps "what?".

Chiya pulls some handkerchief before wrapping it around Zeno's bloodied hands "look at these bloods?! How the hell you do not realize that what you were doing is reckless?!".

Zeno smiles, tapping Chiya's forehead with his forefinger "Zeno will be alright, Chi-chan~".

Chiya blushes despite her pout "don't call me that".

Geun Tae stares dubiously to Zeno, something's off about this blonde "who are you, actually?".

"my apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm not meant to be a Warrior, nor a fighter. I am her spy and Assassin", Zeno smirks with intense, cold glare that unusually appears on his face "I'm not built to fight like Lord Hak but to kill people, fast and deadly, as much as I can when it's needed".

Soo Won looks over Yona's head, still wrapping his arms around her shoulders "how about you, Chiya?".

"me?", Chiya smiles innocently "oh, I am only her court-lady, nothing but a weak woman~".

Geun Tae deadpans "what kind of a weak woman who could be pinning down a man to the floor using her throwing knives just now?".

For giving snarky remarks to her, Chiya retorts and smacks his bicep in appall "shut up".

After they order the soldiers to bring Kan Soo Jin's body, Yona looks down in pity to Kan Kyo Ga who lowers his body with his forehead and palms pressing on the floor "please, raise your head, Lord Kan Kyo Ga".

Too ashamed for his father and his little brother's schemes, also for not knowing his father's rebellion, Kan Kyo Ga offers his life as the only redemption he can give to Royal family "even if it can't atone for what my father's and my little brother's sins, in return for this heinous crime, just please... I beg you, please... I take the responsibility for it but please, spare the lives of my mother and my little brother".

Yona narrows her eyes "you don't know about your father's scheme, right?".

Not looking up "ignorance is a sin in itself".

"then I will have the same sin as well, for being ignorant to my Kingdom's state, as my father's daughter. General Kan Soo Jin went too far, but you, your mother and your little brother have nothing to do with his crime. I know the law on our country clearly states that the family of the traitor should be executed as well, but as the late King Il's sole daughter, I can't bring myself to let the enforcement of such barbarous penalty. That's why...", Yona drops one knee in front of Kyo Ga, leaning down as Kyo Ga lifts his head up "Kan Kyo Ga, I am appointing you as next Fire Tribe General, one of Kouka's Five Tribe Generals. This is royal edict and you will be formally appointed at the Five Tribes meeting coming up. Every problem on each tribe regards our country will be discussed next Five Tribes meeting, so prepare yourself".

After settling the coronation, Joo Doh goes to next topic "now, to choose who will be the chief of staff and advisor to replace ex-Advisor Keishuk and to assign personal bodyguard for Your Highness—".

Yona cuts him off "I don't need another bodyguard. Especially not you".

Joo Doh feels his nerve bulging on his head as Geun Tae covers his mouth to stifle his laughter "I understand your distaste BUT with the Thunder Beast's absent and unknown state, we need to put someone as your bodyguard—".

"I said I don't need another bodyguard because Hak aside, I already have one", Yona lifts her thumb "Zeno here will be my bodyguard. We can put Lady Yua in charge as Advisor and Chief of staff with Chiya as my advisor in training. Only if they don't mind".

Yua blinks her eyes, clearly doesn't expect this "I don't mind, but why did you appoint me, princess?".

"my mother told me once, that everything on this country need proper attention to continue to run smoothly and it's one of sovereign's role. After my mother passed away, you did great job to teach me about what a Queen should do before handing over my mother's job on household management, so I could organize the daily maintenance on the castle".

Soo Won stares down to her "you did that?".

"what? Do you seriously think I only learn to dance and lazy around all day on the castle?", Yona glares to Soo Won who shrinks under her intense gaze.

True, Soo Won doesn't really have any idea about what his cousin have done to spend her days on the castle and it makes him ashamed.

Yona continues "I believe you will do a great job as Advisor and Chief of Staff, more than Keishuk. Not to mention, you are one of the eldest workers here, it's one of your privilege to choose another person as your apprentice and in this case, I choose Chiya so you can teach her to become advisor in training. Not only it's easier for you to teach her, I also want her to be my advisor".

"princess, no offense. I apologize, but I don't think I fit to be an advisor and to choose me as your advisor in training?", Chiya lifts her hand in surrender before touching her chest "to be a healer and court-lady, I can do it, but to become an advisor, it's rather...".

"I choose you not because you're my cousin and **his** sibling, Chiya. Sorry, no offense as well. However, I do know you love to read and you are intelligent person, you can create some plans and know what to do when you have to give fast decision. You proof it with your work as a spy", Yona contemplates "or... let's just see, if we can find another person who more proper to be an advisor in training under Lady Yua's training, let's just choose this person so you can still be my personal court-lady. How?".

Chiya hesitantly agrees "um, maybe it will do...".

Yua smirks "good, then we can start our learning from tomorrow".

Chiya jaw-drops "that fast?!".

Thinking back on what just happened on this room, no wonder Yona wants to choose Chiya. She's smart and intelligent, sly even, just like Keishuk. They will not admit it out loud in front of Chiya, though. They have bad feeling that if not Chiya, Zeno will do something about it. Yua and Chiya have agreed with Yona's condition, it's only Zeno now.

Zeno takes his medallion off. Dropping one knee on the floor in front of Yona, Zeno lifts the medallion on his hand "I've been waiting and I will serve you, protect you and cherish you as your Yellow Dragon, my Master".

How ironic, Zeno thinks, the last Dragon who left Hiryuu Castle a couple thousand years ago, become the one who comes back to this castle and to their master's side the first.

Yona smiles down to him before cupping his cheeks, giving light peck on his forehead "I welcome you back, Ouryuu Zeno".

Next second, Geun Tae clears his throat "to give him kiss on the forehead is rather...".

"and what would you tell people, princess? You haven't married yet", Joo Doh gives Zeno a dirty look "no offense, but what do you think people will think or say about it? to have this youngster as your temporary bodyguard, people will wonder why do you choose this stranger as your bodyguard from the first place?".

"oh, don't worry about it?! That sort-of-things wouldn't happen between Zeno and Miss. We are just like the master and her dog", Zeno waves his hand and grins broadly before intertwining his fingers in between Chiya's knuckles "not to mention, I'm in love with Chiya".

Yona rolls her eyes "funny, but should you say it out loud carefreely, here and now?".

Chiya fumes, red-faced, smacking his head "what I told you before to speak about this ONLY to my family after this meeting?!".

"...really?", Joo Doh narrows his eyes suspiciously "because last time we checked, you two declared that you two don't have that kind of relationship. This isn't one of your tricks, right?".

Zeno trails off "hm... don't believe it?".

Next second, Zeno pulls Chiya by her biceps before kissing her. On her lips.

As someone who have raised her like their own daughter, Geun Woo and Yua shriek in protest "what do you think you're doing?!".

Zeno cheerfully says "since Mr. Grumpy here said he didn't believe us, so Zeno just gave the proof".

Yua deadpans, doesn't know she has to angry or laugh "so bold and brave, to kiss her in front of her aunt and uncle".

Chiya snaps back to the reality "Aunt?!".

"and what did you say just now about I haven't married yet, Han Joo Doh? How could I when someone I wanted to marry with, is still missing and in unknown state", Yona glares to Joo Doh, putting her hand on her hip and snarling "you are only a General, even my father didn't have the right because I wouldn't let him to choose my love-life, so do you?! Dare to talk about it again in my face, prepare yourself because I will make you regret it".

Joo Doh gulps, never he has seen nor accepting her stern glare like this, so he bows his head "my apologize for my impudence, princess".

"but like it or not, it's necessary topics".

First Joo Doh, now him? Yona thinks as she turning to glare to Soo Won this time "what did you say?".

Soo Won approaches her till they're standing face to face, on arm-length "I said it's necessary. I know you want Hak as your husband, but with him still missing and in unknwon state like this... I know it's hard topic to discuss about now, Yona, but you are going to be the Queen and there's a King as well".

Yona goes impatient and she thinks this isn't good "and what's your point, Soo Won? Just go straight".

"this Kingdom needs King as well, Yona. If... Hak couldn't make it back to you... I'd like to offer myself", Soo Won grabs her hands "not to be your King, but to be your husband. Would you marry me? I want you consider it, you needn't to answer it right now".

"_I should have known it better. I'm such a dumb. He's been like that ever since we were children. He would never worry about me, unlike Hak"_, Yona smiles lopsided, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She lifts her hands as she feels the tension coming from Mundok "your words sounded so sincere, but I don't know whether you really mean it or not, at all. How could you propose your own cousin?".

"I really mean it, each word", Soo Won looks straight into her eyes, just like the old time, when he looking down on her with such affection and love, if those feelings were really sincere "and I only proposed the woman I loved".

"_this is what I wanted the most. Was. Before you betrayed me. How could you do this after you killed my father?"_, Yona clenches her fists and lowers her head further, her bangs masking her expression "stop. You needn't to do this out of pity or sympathy. You're not my parent, needn't to feel responsible of me".

"Yona!? It's not because of pity, sympathy or obligation?!", Soo Won reaches out his hands, cupping her cheeks "trust my words... sorry, I know it's bad timing but I can no longer hold this back, I have to say... that I love you...".

"it's too late...", Yona touches his hands, shaking her head and lowering his hands as she looking up to him with her crying face "it's too late, Soo Won...".

Soo Won pleads, sounds so desperate and sincere "Yona...".

Turning her back against him, Yona decides to retreat back to her room "I'm tired. You are all dismissed. The coronation will be a week from today, that's all. Until then, keep looking for Hak and I will tell you all my decision about our future King after my coronation".

.

In her room, once Chiya helps her to take off her armor, Yona quickly changes her clothes into her plain kimono to sleep. Min Soo comes in with tray of snacks and chamomile tea to help her sleep. Yona cries, hugging him with effort to not hurt him before she cries herself to sleep.

"princess must be tired", Min Soo pulls the blanket up to cover Yona's body. He looks down in worry as he sees the trails of tears on Yona's cheeks even on her sleep before turning to Chiya "thank you so much for helping me to care for the princess in my absences, Chiya".

"no need to thank me, cousin", Chiya bows her head and smiles "that's what family do".

"still, I have to thank you, but...", Min Soo trails off before whispering "does it true, that Lord Soo Won proposed the princess?".

"let's continue this talk outside, okay?", Chiya grabs his hand before dragging him to outside. Looking to the left and right, thinking it's alright and safe to talk, Chiya groans in irritation "Dear Gods Above?! What the hell did that prince was thinking?! To propose the princess in front of everyone when the one she loved is still missing and in unknown state? I have to restrain myself from slapping him on the face!? I still can't believe he is my half-brother?!".

"Chiya, lower your voice. You can wake the princess up", Min Soo waves his hand, lifting his forefinger to his lips. Stroking her back, he chuckles lightly "glad to see you're still spirited, but... are you alright? I mean... Lord Hak is your first love, right?".

Chiya lowers her gaze "unrequited love. It was started by fascination. Fascination grew into admiration, affection and...".

"love", Min Soo smiles knowingly, seeing her blushing face before he sighs, lifting his head up, looking to the moonlight above "I knew, how you only hope he can be happy with someone he loved. I really hope that General Hak is alright, that he will come back here right away".

"so princess can be herself again and we can see them smiling again", Chiya shares her hope to her cousin "I adore the princess as well, you know".

"you're strong, Chiya", Min Soo smiles before blinking his eyes "where'd you go?".

"ah, sorry. I know you still recuperate, but can you stay near the princess for a while? I have to take care of something first".

.

Looking up to the sky, Zeno wonders about what his brothers, the other Dragon Warriors are doing? He can feel them, through their bonds, he believes the others can feel this pulsation on his heart _"hurry... hurry up, brothers. Our master needs us by her side. I do hope you guys can make it here right before the Missy's coronation"_.

Next second, Zeno feels murderous intention from behind before he swiftly moves to the side, dodging the throwing knives which now embedding on the pillar. Looking behind, Zeno smiles wearily "what a rude greeting, Chiya?".

Chiya only smiles innocently with murderous aura surrounding her body, spinning the throwing knife on her finger "we need to talk, Zeno".

Zeno lifts his hands in surrender "look, Zeno understood if you were angry".

"furious", Chiya smacks his head "next time, tell me before you pull that stunt?! Good job, now my uncle and my aunt will pester me to marry with you!?".

Zeno chuckles and rubs the back of his head before looking down to her with such nostalgic smile "then let's become a lover".

Chiya rolls her eyes, questioning this man's sanity, maybe this is what the princess thinking when Soo Won proposed her just now, she thinks "what did you say?".

"we only will be pseudo-couple, and we can put it into end when everything's settled down after the Miss has gone back to herself and Mister is back", dusting off his clothes, Zeno stands "how?".

"deal", Chiya tilts her head up, shaking her hand with Zeno's before following him "where'd you go?".

"Zeno will watch guard on Missy's room. Chiya and his cousin may join Zeno but you two, just get some sleep on Missy's room".

Like Zeno has said, Chiya and Min Soo sleep soundly on their futon beside Yona's bed while Zeno sits on the floor with his back against the wall. Cracking his eye opened, he finds Geun Tae standing on the door "do you need something from Zeno, Mr. Earth Tribe General?".

Geun Tae doesn't answer, only swinging his finger and Zeno follows him to outside. With his back against Zeno, Geun Tae starts talking with all seriousness "we are the Earth Tribe people, resilient and still as the Earth, but once we have trusted our faith and belief on someone worth for our loyalty, nothing will shake our loyalty".

"and your point is?".

"I don't know, looks like I needn't ask you to watch over the princess but Chiya...", Geun Tae turns to face him this time "she is still my cousin and more or less, I know how hard her life has been. If you're playing around or hurt her—".

With all seriousness "I would never do such things. I promise, in Ouryuu's name".

"that's", Geun Tae lifts his forefinger pointing Zeno "who are you? The princess indeed called you Ouryuu Zeno. Say, by you mean tbe Ouryuu... could it be the Ouryuu of Four Dragon Warriors from the legend? Do they really exist?".

"as Earth Tribesmen, you should be patient as well", Zeno shows toothy grin "an older brother of mine told me so long time ago. About your question, you have to wait and figure it out yourself, mister~".

* * *

**On the Woods**

Kija throws some dry twigs to the campfire "Yun, High Priest, do you think for how long we can reach the castle from here?".

"thanks to horses from your village, we just need about a day or two days further ahead. And for your note, you have asked the very same question for fifth times today, young master", Yun rolls his eyes, sighing in annoyance. This is why he hates such things like nobility. He knows from Ik-Su, how Kija has been raised, sheltered on his village and never set his feet to outside his village but this is really grating his nerves "forget that. I'm far more worried about this High Priest. For this country and Royal family, he's an outlaw. Going to Hiryuu Castle means death, for God's sake?!".

"I'm not gonna die, the princess will not let it happen", Ik-Su states fimly and calmly because he knows what's going to happen. It's also the reason of why they have to go to Hiryuu Castle, to prevent the worst things to ever happened again and to convey the voice of Gods to Yona. They can't wait for her to go into them "although... to gather the Dragons and re-unite all Dragons, it will need time".

.

Looking up, Seiryuu blinks his eyes in confusion "Abi?".

"do you feel it, Seiryuu?".

"yes...", looking up to the moonlight on the sky, Seiryuu feels like his heart lurching out of its place "this pulsation... so strong...".

"it comes from our master and Dragon brothers", Abi looks straight to the direction where Hiryuu Castle is located "now, it's about time for us, the Four Dragon Warriors to gather again".

.

Right after that tense meeting was over, Tae Woo quickly mounted his horse back to Wind Tribe territory to join his comrades, looking for Hak. Knowing that Yona's coronation will be a week from today, he can't afford to just stay on Hiryuu Castle. He has to find Hak right away. On the border of the Fire Tribe and Wind Tribe land, on the Northern mountains where Yona and Hak were attacked, they have dispersed into some groups. When they reach the eastern forest of Wind Tribe territory, they intend to ask the herbalist a.k.a great doctor who lives there but they don't find her anywhere around here.

Han Dae comes to Tae Woo with letter on his arm "yo, young Lord?! I found this letter on the doctor's house!?".

"don't call me that?!", Tae Woo groans, ever since Mundok announced that he will be the next Wind Tribe General, he's irritated by Han Dae's new nickname for him to the point he wants to stab him. Snatching the letter from Han Dae's hand, Tae Woo narrows his eyes "for whoever looking for me, I have to visit my old friend due to her grandson's critical state. Just leave note on my desk if you happen to come to my house and find no one. I will go back home and create the medicines once I've finished my business and arrived home. Make sure you leave the address so I can send the medicines to your house. Regards, Dr. San".

Han Dae shakes his head "at the time like this...".

Nobu leans closer "just if the doctor was here, we could ask her and maybe we would find Lord Hak".

Saki looks around when their friends have gathered on the doctor's house "speaking of which, where is Ayame?".

"Tae Woo?! Han Dae?! Nobu?! Saki?!", Ayame barges in, out of breath "come with me?!".

Ayame leads them to the woods behind the doctor's house and they gasp "it can't be...".

* * *

**Awa**

Jae Ha opens the door with liquor on his hand "yo, Captain~ how do you feel today?".

Gigan throws her throwing knives which landing on the door "healthy enough to throw my dagger to you".

"yes, it seems", Jae Ha dodges it easily. Walking to the bed, Jae Ha offers liquor to Gigan who sits on the chair before sitting on the edge of the bed "and how is my little brother's doing?".

"San said tonight is his critical state and she doesn't know if he's gonna make it or not", Gigan sighs before ruffling Jae Ha's head "what's with that long face, Jae Ha? Put more trust on him. He's your little brother, he's strong and he's gonna make it despite being buried under the rocks that fell off on that landslide. Anyway, how do you feel? The pulsation doesn't change?".

"no, it doesn't and I have no idea about why", Jae Ha looks up to the moonlight hanging on the sky "maybe this have something to do with Dragons and the Master, as if telling me to go to somewhere".

"and you will not go?".

"ridiculous, Captain. They are just strangers for me. My little brother is far more important than them", Jae Ha squeezes his little brother's hand, praying he's gonna make it before gulping down the liquor to distract his mind _"yes, __whatever __the legend said about the Dragons and its master, they are not my brothers. I only have one brother__. I'm not gonna leave his side just to serve the master that I never want to serve__"_.

When Jae Ha feels him squeezing back in pain and Gigan sees his body starts thrashing around, she runs to the door, panicked "San?!".


	10. A Man Of The Sun

**.**

**Chapter 9 ****– ****A Man Of The Sun**

**.**

* * *

On the morning, after what happened on the meeting three days ago, Geun Woo has decided to open the family meeting. Yua has gathered their closest relatives. This morning, not only Geun Tae, Min Soo, Yua and Geun Woo, the oldest member of their family also present. Yua's predecessor, also the mother of Geun Tae's father, Chiya's mother (Chiyo), Yua and Geun Woo a.k.a Geun Tae and Chiya's grandmother from their family on Earth Tribe, Yushi. Geun Tae and Min Soo sit on each side of Chiya who sits on the middle, across from Yushi who sits between Geun Woo and Yua. Yushi worked as Castle Matron before she retired and gave her position up to Yua but because she still has grand-daughter that she needs to care for, she stays in Hiryuu Castle. Geun Tae has to admit, even him also can feel nervous under Yushi's stern gaze because from what he remembered of, even Yu Hon also could feel nervous under her stern gaze.

Sitting face-to-face with her grand-daughter, Yushi stares down to her in stern way "are you sure about this, Chiya?".

"I'm sure, grandmother, Aunt, Uncle", Chiya bows her body gracefully before straightening her body. She looks straight in the eyes with Yushi, Geun Woo and Yua "I accept my engagement with Zeno".

"can you at least tell us why?", Geun Woo still feels hesitant "last time we checked, Zeno—".

"—is a widower. He married once and his wife passed away not too long after their marriage due to consumption. She was near her end when they met. Zeno loved her so dearly and it was a huge lost for him. After burying his wife and leaving the house they had lived together, without family members have been left, Zeno wandered around aimlessly until he met with Elder Mundok and he worked for General Hak and princess Yona", Chiya sips her tea calmly "the first time we met on Kuuto, he's mistaken me as his late wife. Looks like I have so much resemblance with his late wife".

Geun Tae incredulously asks "...you **knew** all about it and you still accept engagement between you and him?".

"what's the problem, actually?", Chiya smiles lovingly "Zeno, for me he's just like the sun. He has never lost his light no matter how deep the darkness because he is the sun itself. No matter how painful his past, he doesn't let it erase the smile from his face. Just like the sun, he keeps shining, even lighten up the people around him just being around him".

"alright, we understand how you much loved him", Geun Woo lifts his hand, his cheeks slightly flushed "but listening how you talked about him like that, it kind of embarrassed".

"eh, isn't it good? Finally, she's fixated her eyes on a man", Geun Tae snickers "how old are you and him this year, anyway?".

Chiya taps her chin with her forefinger "hm, let's see... Chiya is 24 years old this year. The first time we met on Kuuto, Zeno was 17 years old and Chiya was 11 years old".

It's not entirely lie, though. After all, Zeno is forever 17 years old.

Geun Tae, Min Soo, Geun Woo and Yua jaw-drop when they have done calculating Zeno's age as Chiya covers her mouth to stifle her laughter.

It's Geun Tae who shout out loud in disbelief "he's 30 years old?! He's not looked that old at all?!".

There's a secret between Chiya and Yushi, that Yushi had met several times with Zeno on her young age, so yes, both Chiya and Yushi know that Zeno as immortal is young forever-17-years-old teenager. They are not about blabber anything because what's the fun of it?

"Chiya, you surely remember that after your mother passed away, Geun Woo lost his son on the war, Yua is barren and couldn't produce child, you are our hope to continue our lineage, other than Min Soo and this imp who only have fight and sword on his head", her sharp words make Geun Tae wants to yell, Chiya and Min Soo want to laugh but they know better to keep silent. Yushi touches Chiya's head with her wrinkled hands, looking down motherly to her with love and affection "you have my blessing, child. He is a good man. I just hope your marriage soon will not be ended in tragic way just like your mother, and you will be happier than your mother, if you will get married with him. May God bless you, and I hope I will get great grandchildren soon".

Chiya blushes, bowing her body lowly on her hips "thank you very much. grandmother".

.

Zeno sneezes "ACHO!".

Yona blinks her eyes, her hands which holding wooden staff, halted in the halfway "Zeno, you won't possibly get a cold, right?".

"no way", Zeno rubs his itchy nose "Zeno won't get sick. Maybe someone talked about Zeno?".

Right now, Yona is on the training ground below the courtyard where no one using it. Yona has spent her time to training with her bow and arrows ever since before the sun has risen from the horizon. After the sky has dawned, Zeno has told her to stop her training with bow and arrow, so she can shift her training and she's trained with her swordsmanship using wooden staff on her hand.

"ah! Here you are!?", Soo Won calls her from above the stairs "Yona!? We didn't find you in your room and here you are?!".

"tch", Yona lowers her wooden staff when Soo Won and Joo Doh approach her and Zeno "looks like our training has to end now, Zeno".

Joo Doh throws the dirty look to Zeno (which Zeno ignores, as usual) before scolding Yona "you haven't recovered yet. You should have to rest properly, Your Highness. Also, what I told you before to bring more bodyguards with you?".

"it's not your decision to be made, Han Joo Doh. Lord Geun Woo said I'm healthy enough to train with bow, arrow and swordsmanship. I just need to not restrain my throat too much. Right, Zeno?", Yona sends intense icy glare that enough to shut Joo Doh's mouth before turning to Zeno who oddly enough, has been quiet. Yona pokes his shoulder "Zeno? What's wrong? Does something wrong?".

"no at all?!", Zeno beams up before patting Yona's head "Mr. Grumpy was right, though. Miss still needs proper rest and shouldn't push herself too much, so let's just end our training today for now because Miss has been working on it ever since before the sun has peeked out from the horizon, right? Miss should eat her breakfast and Zeno thinks he has guest sooner?!".

Not too long after that, they see Geun Tae calling him "oi, Zeno!? Chiya has done speaking with Uncle Geun Woo and the others?! It's your turn now?! Prepare yourself?!".

"alright, cousin-in-law!? Just tell them to wait for a moment?! Zeno still needs to change his clothes and make sure Miss is safe with Chiya and Mundok?!", Zeno calls him back, turning to Yona before pushing her gently "now, let's clean up~ after breakfast, we need to take care of our business".

"ah, you're right. I still need to see the seamstresses because they need my size for my clothes on my coronation", Yona mumbles before suggesting "um, to make it faster, why not we just skip the breakfast and—".

Zeno smiles thinly, Soo Won and Joo Doh scowl disapprovingly as they say in unison "no".

Yona rolls her eyes "grouping with them this time, huh?".

Soo Won sighs heavily "and I still can't believe, my half-sister will be engaged with this man".

.

When she's done speaking with her family, Chiya and Min Soo come out of the room before Chiya feels her shoulders relaxed "ah, that was so tense…".

"grandmother Yushi is so stern like always", Min Soo chuckles before realizing that Geun Tae has disappeared "that's fast".

"okay, Min Soo. Just tell the princess that I will go to check on the seamstresses when you meet her. I need to clean the remnants of my works there", Chiya lifts her hand before running off "see you soon!?".

When Chiya enters the room where seamstresses working, she overhears the seamstresses are gossiping with the court-ladies from Sewing and Laundry division. Smothering her giggle, Chiya knocks the door, gaining their attention "have fun on gossiping, girls?".

The closest court-lady with her, A-Rin, the head of Sewing division hugs her "Chiya?! Congratulation for your promotion?!".

Tohka, the head of seamstresses, also hugs her "we feel glad for you too?! Finally, your hard work will show its result?!".

But the head of Laundry, Shura, scolds her friends "hey, she's Lord Soo Won's half-sister and princess Yona's cousin. We should call her 'Lady' from now on".

"oh, come on. It will not change who I am. All of you are still my friends, I prefer it if you will still call me Chiya and still be my friends", Chiya grins broadly and laughs when trio hug her tightly "speaking of which, how much clothes we will need to weave and sew for princess Yona's coronation? I will help".

Chiya argue with A-Rin and Tohka because she really shouldn't do it anymore but Chiya refuses to do nothing, she still wants to help her friends. After Chiya has won the argue, Shura calls them with glint of teasing on her voice "speaking of which, all of you do not want to congratulate her for her engagement?".

Tohka punches her fist on her palm "that's right!? We heard about your engagement with Lord Zeno?!".

"well, we needn't to talk out loud about General Hak, right? About how handsome, hot, sexy, strong and attractive he is as a man~", Shura shows dreamy expression on her face before she lifts her hands in surrender "no, Chiya, you needn't to tell me out loud. The news have been spreading to every corner on Hiryuu Castle, we know General Hak is taken with princess Yona and we don't too shocked about it, but who know? No wonder when the court-ladies admire or woo him, you showed no reaction. You have fixated your eyes on another man, after all. I admit, you are really doing great job, girl".

A-Rin claps her hands "hey, I agree?! Lord Zeno has that look of mature and mysterious as an adult but sometimes he also can be cheerful and boisterous like kids. Isn't it interesting? Like he has two different side. Cute and handsome, too".

Chiya teases protectively and clears her throat "a-hem, you do realize he's taken, right?".

"it's your fault to not tell us anything about him?! how dare you, to get that good man and you don't even tell us, your friends about it!?", A-Rin accuses before pushing Chiya down "girls, if you want to take revenge on her, this is the chance~".

Tohka helps her to hold her "that's right!? Come on, tell us!?".

Shura tickles Chiya "yeah, tell us more what you know about princess Yona and General Hak also what happened between you and that man who like a sun".

"glad to see all of you get along well", Zeno grins broadly as he slides the door opened "but do not hurt my fiancée, okay?".

"isn't it cute? The girls just play around", Yona comes into the room with Min Soo in tow "but I think you want to check on my size and Zeno for our robe on my coronation later, if I recall? Oh, Zeno, you should go first. We can't let Chiya's family to wait longer".

Chiya sits up, waving her hands "relax, princess. My grandmother said they can speak with Zeno later, when they have lunch together".

After the seamstresses have checked and written their sizes, Zeno snaps his head to outside and stares to the mountain side _"this feeling… no doubt?!"_.

"what's wrong, Zeno?", Chiya calls his attention and touches his shoulder "do you see something there?".

"yes. I need to go, now", Zeno turns his serious expression to cheerful one as he looking down to Chiya "sorry, Chiya, but I need you to stick close with princess as long as I go, it won't be long. Can you do it?".

Despite oblivious of what he wants to do, Chiya is surprised when listening to him not using his third person speech, which it means this is serious "yes, of course, but what—".

Zeno cuts her off, giving a light peck on her lips before he touches her shoulders "if I don't come back yet on the lunch, just tell your family that I will talk with them on the dinner because I have to take care of something on the mountain behind Hiryuu Castle. Got it?".

Blushing furiously, Chiya who loses her words, only able to nod her head.

Zeno lifts his hand and leaps to the fence "then, see you later?!".

"wait, this is second floor?!", Min Soo reaches out his hand, rushing to the fence and looking down to where the Yellow Dragon has leapt down, safely landing on the ground before running to the horse stable. Looking behind, Min Soo is struck in awe "wow, he's amazing, in different way with General Hak, I mean".

"Chiya? Oh my", Yona waves her hands in front of Chiya's face "looks like Zeno broke her".

Next second, Chiya snaps with face blushing furiously "should he do it before leave us?!".

Yona claps her hand with innocent smile on her face "ah, glad to know you're alright now".

Soo Won approaches them "you claimed him as your bodyguard and he left your side?".

"only after he believed Chiya to stay with me", Yona turns her face into cold poker face, the one she has been keeping every time Soo Won and Generals around her "do you think he will leave my side unprotected? I do realize Joo Doh watches us from the corner behind you, like how Mundok and Geun Tae watch us from the corner behind me".

Joo Doh, Mundok and Geun Tae feel their body stiffened. So she realizes? (actually, thanks to Abi who tells about it to her).

"Zeno leaves only because he needs to take care of something, he promises it won't be long and what's the most important, he only leaves my side after he makes sure I'll be safe around people we can trust. I will not change my decision, only I who can choose which people who will be my bodyguard, and Han Joo Doh is not included because I think he would prefer to protect you as his master", Yona walks closer till she's standing face-to-face in arm-reach. Lifting her chin up proudly, she crosses her arms before her chest "what? Do you need something from me?".

Soo Won sighs, trying to ignore the collective of staring dagger from his surrounding "since you keep avoiding me and refusing to talk with me privately—".

Yona cuts him off "I didn't avoid or refuse to talk with you privately, I told you we can talk as long as Zeno and Chiya stay close with me".

With all seriousness, Soo Won looks down "which mean we can't talk privately when I need to talk with you, only the two of us".

"I refuse", Yona turns her face to the side, in attempt to turn her body "if that's all you want—".

Soo Won grabs her wrist, putting the hairpin he's given to her on her palm "I just wanted to give this back".

"you do realize… I used this to stab my neck, yet you still cleaned this and gave this back to me again?", Yona twirls the hairpin on her hand before she throwing that hairpin to Chiya's hands "throw it to my jewelry box. I won't wear that hairpin, ever, again", turning her back against him, Yona starts walking away "and with this short hair, it's not like I can wear any pieces of my jewels on my head", Yona stops her steps in the mid-track before turning to seamstresses and court-ladies on the room with thin smile on her face "ah, I barely forget it. Girls, just come to my room later at night. I need you to clean my room. You may take whatever clothes or jewelry that you wanted because I need to replace all of my clothes with new ones and I don't need those jewelry again", caressing her earrings with sad smile "this heirloom from my mother is enough".

The seamstresses and court-ladies are shocked, but no matter how tempting her offer, they can't just take away all of her silk clothes and the jewelries of the crowned princess, right?

A-Rin gracefully bows her body "my apologize, Your Highness. I speak in my comrades' stead, but we thought you still can wear your jewelries once your hair is longer".

"maybe I will let my hair grow longer if he's back, but if he isn't, what's the point of having it? I don't think I need to grow my hair longer or wear any beautiful jewelry when he's no longer here to see me", Yona twirls her fingers on her curls as she stares to the mountain side with longing and yearning "seriously, he should come back sooner or I will not forgive him for leaving my side too long, especially not if he's not coming back ever again".

Without looking back, Yona leaves with Chiya and Min Soo in tow, expertly keeping her poker face. Looking up to the bright blue sky, Yona lifts her hand to halt the sun from hurting her eyes. It's strange, no matter wherever, whenever and whatever she's doing, when she looks up to the bright blue sky like this, Yona remembers of Hak. The blue color of his sharp sapphire eyes and his smile, she's missed it so much. But when Soo Won is around, she's remembered once more time of her fatal mistake. The man whom she thought of her sun, is no longer the sun for her and the man who always watched her every single day by her side just like her shadow, now become the sun of her life when the darkness on her nightmare keeps haunting her.

"_Hak… you have to come back… if you die, I will not forgive you"_.

Once Yona leaves, Soo Won realizes how the seamstresses and court-ladies whispering about the three of them, to make it short, but Soo Won tries to ignore him and maybe try his luck later. As he looking up to the bright sky, he lifts his hand to shadow his sight from the sun _"Hak, I don't know it's good or not to have you back, but I do want you to go back… I hope, wish even that you will come back to Yona's side. How can she survive here without you by her side? What I can do right now, only to watch over her and protect her like the others do with your absence"_.

Meanwhile, when Zeno doesn't come back on the lunch, Chiya convinces her family that Zeno has something he needed to take care of as she looking up to the bright blue sky, somehow she has a really bad feeling of what her fiancé is up to _"Zeno, where are you? Could it be you…"_.

.

On the mountain behind Hiryuu Castle where Zeno has gone off, as Zeno has predicted, he has heard from Chiya that with them killing Keishuk, it doesn't mean this is the end. The problem is who behind Keishuk.

"before all of you asked me, I realized the smoke of campfire. This is the daylight, it means the campfire will be used when you cook something which mean, there's someone camping here…", Zeno dismounts off his horse, putting his hands on his hips "or should I call you all as a group of assassins?".

A guy tries to fool with him, telling him that he's telling them nonsense "who are you?".

"for now, I am just princess Yona's private bodyguard", Zeno cracks his neck with broad grin in amusement when they turn silent "but when it's needed, I am her Assassin. There's no mistaken for me. An assassin can feel the like of him".

A group of black-cloaked men, about forty or fifty of them, stand up and in alert, revealing their weapons. A man with different vibe, maybe his leader, approaches Zeno with twin blades and kusarigama on his hip "you're right, we are a group of Assassin who sent by someone who wish for your master's death. Now, you know who we are. You know what does it mean, right?".

"yep, you and your fellow want to kill me, but I will not die", Zeno pulls his sword "instead, I want to tell you all one prophecy : I will stand alone in the end because all of you will die on my hands".

At first, they only laugh it off but when they can't kill Zeno, all of them die on Zeno's hands at the time when the sky has turned into orange on the twilight. Zeno sighs, as he has expected, he needs rather long time to clean this mess. Looking down to his bloodied hands, Zeno knows this is the dirty job and he hasn't done this after a long time ago, but now without Hak nearby and she needs his protection, he has to do this. Zeno isn't merciless person like Yu Hon, but he can't bring himself to give mercy upon them who wish for his red-haired, long-awaited master's death. Looking around, Zeno thinks he needs to take care of this mess later when everyone sleeping, he needs to go back to the Hiryuu Castle right away.

"Zeno can't go back like this", Zeno sighs as he looking down to his torn, bloodied clothes. It's the truth. Not only Chiya will scold him and Yona will be worried sick, the torn bloodied clothes is enough to make people questioning about what he has done. Well, he should clean the bloods at least. When he washes his clothes on the river, Zeno can feel someone's presence. Looking back, Zeno calls "who is there?".

The shadows of three people ride horse coming out from the shadow of tree-lines.

White-haired man with blue-trimmed white robe and strawberry-blonde-haired teenagers look around with horrified looks, terrified even for the teenager. Kinda the opposite with two former, the curly blonde-haired man whose bangs cover his eyes, dismounts off his horse and approaches him instead, totally ignoring his fellow comrades' shriek in protest after they look around only to find the scattered corpses littering on the ground and a blonde-haired man in the river has bloody clothes and blood also smears on his face and hair, which Zeno just realizes after both Kija and Yun tell him.

"crap, Zeno has to take a bath or Miss and Chiya or others will realize it", scratching his nape, Zeno lifts his hands "oh, Zeno is my name. If you don't mind, please wait there for a moment so I can bring you too".

Ik-Su calmly sits on the rock, cheerfully saying "of course, take your time".

"NO?!", Yun swings his hands before trying to pull Ik-Su back "he must be the assassin!? What if he kill us too?! Where would he bring us to, anyway!?".

Ik-Su smiles and waves his hand nonchalantly "Yun, needn't to freak out like that. He won't do anything to harm us".

"the priest is right. Long time no see you, anyway", Zeno tips his head back, bursting out of the surface of the river's water. Looking up to white-haired man with claw, Zeno who just comes out of the river, offering toothy grin "oh, Zeno forgot to unleash it. That's why Hakuryuu can't feel Zeno, right?".

Zeno has a habit to suppress his presence as Dragon and this is why Kija feels doubt, he just can feel Zeno as Ouryuu when they are in close range like this.

Lifting his dragon claw, Kija stutters "are you really… the Ouryuu?".

"yes, I am", Zeno smiles broadly, wringing the water out of his damp clothes "nice to meet you, fellow brother".


	11. A Man Of The Moon

**.**

**Chapter 10 – A Man Of The Moon**

**.**

* * *

"you sure have a LOT of things to explain, Zeno", Geun Tae comes into the scenes out of the bushes "I found you HERE with these strangers and the scattered corpses. What have you been doing here and who are they?".

Zeno laughs nervously "why, hello? Isn't it my soon-to-be cousin-in-law, Earth Tribe General Lee Geun Tae? What are you doing here?".

"it's your fault to not come on the meeting when we have a lunch today", Geun Tae pointedly lifted his forefinger "when I asked my cousin, she said 'if you are that curious, why do you not check on him by yourself to the mountain?' so I asked her where did you go and here I am".

Zeno sighed heavily "I can explain".

"oh, sure. You MUST", Geun Tae yanks Zeno by the back of his collar before dragging him "first of all, you have to come with me to change your clothes before we go back to Hiryuu Castle".

"can we eat first? Zeno is sooo hungry!", Zeno whines before pointing to the stunned group "oh, and bring them with us, too. They are my guest. Princess Yona wants to meet my brother, for sure!".

Geun Tae stops right away, blinking with scrutinize eyes to the nervous group "and? Which one your brother is?".

"me!", Kija lifts his arm before introducing himself "I am Hakuryuu Kija—".

Yun closes his mouth before Kija starts blabbering about his clan etc. "okay, you can stop right there".

"he's right. Just save your introduction in front of our princess", although he doesn't mention anything about it, Geun Tae does realize the dragon claw of Kija's right hand before pulling Zeno again "and if you're hungry, brat, just ask my cousin who will get married with you to cook for you".

Zeno flatly says with his eyes and mouth turn into thin lines "meany".

When the little group don't follow them, Geun Tae calls them "what's wrong? You're not gonna coming with us?".

One.

Two.

Three.

Kija and Yun shriek in shock "HE'S GONNA MARRY WITH WHO!?".

* * *

Chiya doesn't know what to say or do, what she knows right now, she is stunned "...so you're serious when you said you want to give up all your old clothes and jewelry to us and change the clothes with the new ones".

"of course", Yona invites the workers (woman only) to her chambers so they can take her jewelry and clothes (mostly silk) "feel free to take these all. Don't worry. I will not be angry at all. After all, I want to replace it all with the new ones".

Looking to the crowd in the princess' chamber, Chiya sweatsdrops "at the time like this, I can feel it into my deep marrow bones, that human is greedy".

Yona whispers near her ear "you don't want to join them?".

Chiya shakes her head "no need".

Yona whispers again "but it's different story if it's Zeno who buy and give something for you, right?".

"yup", Chiya nods her head absentmindedly before she realizes what does she do and what the princess just asked. Turning her red bright face to her, Chiya fumes to the princess who giggles lightly "princess! Please, don't tease me about it!".

"Chiya, General Geun Tae and Zeno have come back already. Zeno asked you to bring food for him because he's hungry", Min Soo comes to tell Chiya that she can go to the kitchen to cook or just take and bring the foor for Zeno once Zeno arrives here to watch guard Yona again "they came with three strangers, though".

Yona perks at that "strangers? Min Soo, details".

After Min Soo gives quick explanation about how they look like without knowing their identity, only knowing that these strangers are Zeno's guest, Yona turns to Chiya "do you want to play a game with me, cousin?".

Chiya blinks her eyes in confusion "huh?".

It turns out that the game is actually a test for Yun. When Chiya and Zeno will drag Ik-Su and Kija to the other place and keep them occupied, Yona will pretend to be the handmaiden of the princess who wants to take her clothes and jewelry from her chamber.

Zeno lifts his thumb "interesting. Zeno will join the game!".

Like they have planned, Chiya and Zeno pull Ik-Su and Kija to the vacant room, leaving Yun alone and as poor genius handsome boy looks behind over his shoulder, Yun startles to find he's alone now before he looking around "huh? Ik-Su! Kija! Where are you?".

"what's wrong? You're lost?".

Yun turns to see a red-haired woman with ivory muffler covering around her shoulders, hiding her neck. She indeed wears the handmaiden's uniform so Yun believes her when she introduces herself as Rina, one of princess Yona's handmaiden.

Yun scratches his cheek "well, it's a shame of me, but I admit I'm lost and I've got separated with my friends".

"oh, I see. Lord Zeno's guests... they went to his room, perhaps?", Yona hums and touches her chin thoughtfully "I can show you to his room. As princess Yona's personal guard, Lord Zeno is stationed beside the princess' chamber but can you help me first?".

After she asks him to help her to bring the futon for guests to Zeno's room, Yun agrees "well, since we will be on their care and you helped me, no problem".

So when Yona does her plan, it's time for her to test him.

"oh, my. Looks like both Lord Zeno and princess aren't here. Maybe they are busy with your friends somewhere?", casually, Yona walks into her chamber "here I go~".

After he sees Yona throwing some jewelries and clothes into the wooden box in her hand like she's trying to throw the junks, Yun asks him about what she's doing and after Yona explains to him that the princess telling her ladies-in-wait to just take her clothes that mostly made by silk and jewelries, Yun asks in disbelief "why would the princess do such a thing?".

"well, the princess simply wanted to get rid of these luxurious things because these things reminded her of her happy memories with her father, the late King Il and her disappeared bodyguard", Yona taps her chin "come to think of it, I haven't asked you yet. What do you want to do with coming here, Yun? Are you and your friends coming here to find a job or something?".

Yun explains that he just comes here with his foster father, Ik-Su to do his job. Yun can't explain about their real identity or their job, so he diverting the topic instead "well, Royalty really do as they please, aren't they?".

Yona tilts her head "Yun, what do you think of Royalty?".

"well, what do you expect of me? I hate the King and his family", Yun tells her about how he has been living his life in hunger and poverty "ever since I can remember, the Fire Tribe's land has been so cold and famine is everywhere. The General took all young men to work as soldiers, only knew to raise the taxes and demanded us to pay without even caring about our conditions and how difficult it is for us to just find a drink or food today, before we must think about our tomorrow's food and drink".

Yona trails off "...your hatred to Royalty is not unreasonable, and while your hatred is understandable, will you so blindly hate every Royalty you'll meet even if you don't have ? It's irrational".

"what do you know?", Yun groans before he continues his rambling about how difficult their lives on the Fire Tribe, even more so before he has met Ik-Su "with all of these things, I don't think anything good about King Il and no wonder if there's nobody who mourns his death".

"you're right. I know nothing of your suffering, of how to live your life in hunger and poverty. That's right, King Il will probably go down in history as the cowardly King, but even so, there's someone who still believed on him, swore his loyalty to him and followed his order even after so-called coward King's death, risked his life just to protect his daughter, that moron", Yona mumbles as she thinks of Hak and wonders where is he now "however, despite the luxurious life they have, do you think all Royalty live their life happily? No, but it's not like they can choose when they even never asked to be born as the Royalty. Of course, no one will concern themselves of the naive and fool princess who don't even know how the world outside her castle worked, right?".

Yun blinks his eyes in confusion and he can't get rid of the feeling that it looks like she's gonna cry whenever she wants "...Rina?".

Next second, Geun Tae knocks "yo, princess. At first I want to ask you about where is my cousin and her fiancé, but I have to ask you now, what are you doing here in your chamber, to talk with a brat and wear your handmaiden's uniform?".

Yun's eyes widen as he stares to Yona.

Yona scratches the back of her head and clicks her tongue "tch, guess I have to end this test".

Yun turns deadly pale. Gosh. Of all people, for whoever Gods above the heaven, he just talks all those terrible htings in front of the princess and what Yun can do right now is only stuttering "wait, a-a-are you testing me? why? What for?".

"because I want to make you as my Advisor. What I need is someone genius, perceptive and honest. Above all else, I need someone who will not lie to me. Sorry, Yun, it's not my intention to lie to you but you pass my test", Yona smiles to him as she reaches out her hand to him "Yun, I want you to be my advisor. You don't need to worry about your foster father. I will make sure he will be under the great care of Mundok's hands on Fuuga since you said you're living on Wind Tribe territory".

Once more time, Yun is questioning if this princess is sane? Even after all those terrible things he has spilled out right in front of her face, how can she still ask him to do such important job? In the end, Yun lowers his head, rubbing his temples "ah, I... I apologize, princess, but please give me time to think about it. Not to mention, I also have to discuss about this with Ik-Su".

"of course, no problem", Yona lowers her hand with thin smile adorning her face "surely you will need time to think and discuss about it with your father. For now, feel free to stay here. I will ask servants to prepare room for you and your comrades. Don't worry about everything, you and your comrades will be welcomed here as Zeno's guests".

Geun Tae hums, tapping his chin before he opens the door to the room beside them, revealing Chiya, Zeno, Ik-Su and Kija who falling like domino "...care to explain to me about what happened here?".

Zeno quickly gets off, carrying Chiya bridal style and poking Kija who still flatly lying on the floor "oi, Hakuryuu, are you still alive?".

Kija clutches his dragon arm and he groans in pain before his dragon claw turns enormous, shocking them all before Kija collapses unconscious with his dragon claw is burning. Yun checks on him after Yona pulls the pillow and put his head on the pillow.

When he wakes up, Yona asks him "are you... Hakuryuu?".

"yes", Kija looks up to her with expectant eyes and glee, lowly bowing his head on the floor "I am the person who has inherited the blood of the White Dragon from ancient times. I have been waiting for you and looking forward to meet you, my Master".

Geun Tae jaw-drops "FOR REAL!".

Zeno flatly says as his eyes and mouth turning into thin lines "here we go".

"is he always like this?", Chiya tilts her head before realizing their position "and should you carry me bridal style like this, Zeno?".

Looking to his blush, Zeno grins broadly "why not? Zeno can't help it but want to stay close with Chiya as long as Zeno can so it can't be helped if Zeno want to touch you and—".

Chiya blushes furiously and smacks his "okay, okay, you can stop right there before you embarrassing me further, Zeno".

Geun Tae smirks mischievously "ah, young love~".

Ignoring the stunned, noisy audience on the background, Yona asks Kija "what is your name?".

Kija is startled, not expecting her to ask this and thinking he will never be called with his name again "...my name is Kija".

"okay, Hakuryuu Kija, first of all, I'm not King Hiryuu. I'm not your King or your Master. I'm selfish and bad person who want the power of the Gods to protect myself and my friends. I already have Chiya and Zeno here as my bodyguards and my trusted comrades. However, I still want to take hold of three other Dragons, too", with thin smile grazes her lips, Yona asks him "first off, I want to borrow your power. May I?".

Kija looks startled at first, but then he smirks before he drops one knee in front of Yona and vows his loyatly to her "it would be my greatest honour. No matter who you are or what kind of objectives you have from now on, I am your Dragon. The blood within me is telling me so. I will be your sword and your shield. My life is yours from now on and I willingly to sacrifice it for you".

"first order, Hakuryuu Kija. Never ever sacrifice your life just because of me. If you think my life is in danger, even if it will kill me, don't come to me just to save me if it will end up with sacrifice your life. Don't doubt, you can just leave me behind and priority your life. You are not allowed to die just because of protecting me", Yona clenches her fists, looking down with resolve and determination. Whoever looking straight to her eyes right now, they can see the fire blazing on her eyes "I will not allow such sacrifice, ever, again".

Ik-Su and Zeno lower their heads with knowing looks. Geun Tae smirks as he feels chilling on his nape while Yun and Kija share the same shocked and baffled expression.

Kija loses at her charisma and he mumbles unconsciously "...understood, Master. Ah, I mean... princess Yona".

Chiya curtly asks "what did you smirk like that, cousin? Nothing is fun here".

"Yona!", Soo Won barges into this room with Joo Doh and Mundok in tow, panting before he throwing his confusion expression "...um, did I miss something here?".

Yona crosses her hands and retorts "no at all, just tell me what do you need".

Yun and Kija share the same confused and shock expression now. Despite Yun's terrible words and manners to her just now or Kija's unyielding honesty, they don't earn this hostile treatment from her so they wonder who is this man.

Mundok lifts his hand to Soo Won and Joo Doh before telling her "those brats that I asked to looking for **him**, have come here to tell the result of their search and they wait on the courtyard".

Right after she hears that words coming out from Mundok, Yona lifts her skirt and makes a mad dash to the courtyard, ignoring Soo Won's shout to wait for him, Chiya's yell to change her outfit first and Joo Doh's irritation to not run like that. She only stops when she meets with the searcher teams on the courtyard in front of the gate.

"where... where is him?", panting and looking around, Yona doesn't find him so Yona approaches Tae Woo who standing in the front "answer me, where is Hak?".

Yun, Kija, Zeno, Chiya, Mundok, Soo Won and all four other Generals have gathered nearby as they see Tae Woo carrying Hak's Tsu Quan Dao in front of his grim face and Han Dae opens the cloths that revealing the dry-bloodied Hak's blue robes. They tell them that they have found it behind the doctor's house but Yona seems not listening to them really well as she carrying Hak's Tsu Quan Dao on her hands.

"even if you asked me to live... Hak, you idiot!", surprisingly Yona can lift Hak's Tsu Quan Dao and with her right hand, she embedding Hak's Tsu Quan Dao on the stony floor of the courtyard's ground before she drops to her knees, crying in desperation and mumbling unconsciously "perhaps... I really should have... fallen off the cliff along with you...".

Joo Doh grits his teeth and shouts "princess!".

As if she has earned back her sanity, she quickly hardens her expression "wait, do you find the body?".

When she earns shaking heads from them, Yona sighs and wipes her tears, easily pulling out Hak's Tsu Quan Dao from the floor and leaving the hole with some spreading cracks "...I see, then there's a chance that perhaps, he's still alive, somewhere. Find him no matter what".

Soo Won has had enough "Yona, I know it's hard for you but you're in denial—".

"I'm not in denial! Bring Hak's body in front of me, then I will believe that he's dead already and I will stop believing that he's still alive", Yona turns to him, enraged "Or what? Do you hope that Hak's dead instead so you will not have any obstacle to get rid of me to become the next King?".

Soo Won narrows his eyes "...that low you think of me now?".

"do you ask me about what do I think of you now? For me, you are just like the moon. Always alone. So cold. Too far for me to reach you and no one can stand equally near your side", Yona takes a step further, challenging "what do you expect of me? Without Hak around, I don't know who I can believe now, except Chiya, Zeno, Mundok and the Wind Tribe members. After everything that happened between us, could you tell me **who** I can believe now, Soo Won?".

Earning his pained expression, Yona sighs heavily and covers her eyes, handing over Hak's Tsu Quan Dao to Zeno and asking Zeno to keep it in her chamber "enough, I'm tired. Leave me alone".

Geun Tae calls her before she really leaves them all "princess Yona, we will see you on your coronation tomorrow morning, right?".

"don't worry, I'm not gonna do something stupid like trying to kill myself again, if it's what you worried about, Generals", Yona doesn't look back, only telling them "you're dismissed".

After Yona closes the door behind her and tells them all to not come in no matter what. Soo Won knows what will happen, she's just gonna cry alone and he can't leave her in this state. Ignoring the protest of the others, Soo Won barges in and finds her crying beside her bed. Looking at her, Soo Won hugs her.

"let go!", ignoring her tears that fall like a waterfall, Yona pushes him to no avail "let me go, Soo Won!".

"that's enough!", Chiya pulls Soo Won before pushing him to the floor "get out, Soo Won".

Soo Won doesn't budge "but—".

"would you give her time to mourn by herself and leave us? Get out, now", throwing her intense glare to him, Soo Won flinches and takes a look to her before he decides to obey his half-sister, only this time he thinks. After Zeno closes the door, Chiya sighs heavily and crouches herself in front of her, turning to Yona and gently touching her shoulders "princess".

"sorry... I shouldn't—".

"princess, you are a woman before you are a princess. It's alright to have a moment of weakness. What's more, it's only the two of us right here, right now", Chiya hugs her, cupping her cheeks "I promise that I will not spill it to anyone, so it's alright to cry".

"let everything disappear... I hope those who cornered you to the path of death disappeared... those who killed you... just let it all disappears... I should have been the one who died! I should have fallen off the cliff and died along with you! Why should you make it hard only to come to your side? Why don't you let me come with you? Why don't you let me die so we could be together again? Why should you make me promise you to live? You shouldn't have to die just because of me, you idiot... it's all my fault... I will do everything to have you back so please, come back to me!", Yona cries out loud desperately as she hugging Chiya and burying her face on Chiya's chest _"I'm such a fool... why do I just realize how much I love him now after I lost him? now, what I could do only regret it..."_.

Outside the room, Geun Tae narrows his eyes "...oi, Joon Gi, think you can call your little girl to come here and accompany the princess?".

Joon Gi hums "don't worry, I have sent the letter to her. She should arrive here after the coronation".

On the other corner, Mundok tells him as they hear her cries in despair "it's too late already even if you want to regret it".

Soo Won leans his back on the wall and covers his eyes before a single tear cascades down his cheeks "yeah, I know".

Joo Doh looks up to the sky, wondering what will come to them tomorrow. Without they know, next day will turn into blizzard.

* * *

**Awa**

San grabs the knob and opens the door. Looking inside, she's surprised till she drops the water basin in her hand before running to the deck, out of breath "Gigan, Jae Ha, Your grandson... your little brother, he... He's awake!".

Jae Ha, Gigan and San rush into his room where they see him trying to open the bandages covering his eyes and his head. San chides him to stay still, helping him to open the bandages, revealing his silver hair and sapphire blue eyes. Gigan rushes to his side and gently hugs him, like Jae Ha does.

After they have conversations for a while, Gigan tells him to rest again "you make us worried, Yue".

With Jae Ha watches guard nearby, Gigan and San sleep on this room. Looking up to the moon above the sky, he whispered weakly "...whoever you are, please don't cry".


End file.
